The Winning Hand
by margie
Summary: Based on Nora Robert's book the Winning Hand - complete fantasy BuffySpike are both human. She's down to her last dollar and wins 2 million at Spike's casino. [COMPLETE]
1. Arriving

Summary: This is loosely based on Nora Roberts book The Winning Hand. Buffy leaves her dominating ex-fiance, Angel, and runs away to Vegas. She's broke and scared, when she puts her last 5 dollars in a slot machine and wins 2 million! She's quickly taken under the wing of the casino's handsome owner, Spike.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Joss owns it all damn him!  
  
***  
  
Chapter 1 - Arriving  
  
Buffy gripped the steering wheel in frustration trying to hold back the threatening tears. She'd been driving for the past three days, stopping to catch a few hours of sleep in rest stops here and there. She hadn't actually planned on anywhere as a specific destination, but thought going west sounded good.  
  
Now she was stuck on some lonely stretch of highway. There was some sort of smoke coming out from under the hood of her car, but she wasn't going to bother to lift it. She wouldn't know what to do anyway. She sighed heavily.  
  
Figures. With her luck she was surprised that it hadn't happened sooner. How did she get herself in these situations? Not bad enough that her car had fallen apart, but it wasn't as if she could call anyone for help either. Her purse had been stolen at a little truck stop yesterday, and since then she'd only had the twenty dollars in her pocket to spend on food and gas. All that was left now was eight dollars and some change. She stuck her hand in her pocket and fingered the money reassuringly.  
  
Well, she really only had one option left. She could see the city from here, it couldn't be that far off. Stepping out of the car, she reached back in to retrieve her small suitcase. Straightening her shoulders she began to head out.  
  
As she walked she thought about her life, or at least the life she used to have. She was starting a new life, she told herself confidently. She'd grown up in a small town in Kansas, the only child of two parents who'd waited late to have children. Her father had left when she was only about six, leaving her mother to raise her. They never had much money, but her mother had loved her with all her heart.  
  
Her mother was in fact the reason she'd agreed to marry Angel. She knew that it would have pleased her. Angel was someone who could take care of her. And after her mother had passed away, he had. He'd been there for her, to help with the funeral arrangements, and then getting the estate settled. Not that there had been much to settle, but he'd helped out nonetheless.  
  
When he'd asked her to marry him, she'd responded almost automatically. Of course she would. Why wouldn't she? He was caring, and kind, and was one of the wealthiest men in Trader's Corners. He'd definitely be able to take care of her.  
  
It was only after the first few weeks that she'd realized just how *much* he wanted to take care of her. He'd started making rules that she had no desire to follow. He'd told her in no uncertain terms that once they were married she would not be allowed to work. Buffy shook her head at the thought.  
  
She owned a small studio where she taught martial arts and basic self- defense classes. There wasn't a huge market for that in Trader's Corners, but she did have a small group of loyal students. And she loved it. It was more than just a way to make a living. It was something she would never willingly give up.  
  
And when she'd tried to explain that to Angel, his face had gone cold. And he'd dismissed all her concerns as if they were nothing. It was then that she realized what a mistake she had made. She tried to rectify the situation, but Angel would have none of it. When she gave back his ring, he only chuckled and pushed it back on to her finger. She vaguely remembered a "don't be silly" before he'd headed out the door.  
  
Why did Angel want her so much? She was nothing special; she'd known that most of her life. And she was by no means experienced with men. But he would not give her up. She knew she wasn't homely, but she didn't think she was exceptionally pretty either. She had light blond hair that fell just to her shoulders, and was petite in stature. She grimaced as she remembered the angry scowl Angel had sported when he'd seen her new haircut.  
  
Lost in her thoughts, she hadn't realized she'd reached the city until the noise began to penetrate her haze. She looked up and found herself surrounded by people, and lights, and buildings. Her jaw dropped slightly. She'd never been out of Trader's Corners. When she'd seen the turn-off for Las Vegas, she had thought it would be a perfect place to lose herself. And it seemed as if she were right.  
  
She wandered aimlessly for awhile. Just staring at all the signs and watching other people walk by her. Finally she came to one that drew her in. The Casino itself wasn't huge. It was much smaller than the one she'd seen earlier, Caesar's Palace, but it was different and it caught her eye.  
  
The outside was done in simple white marble. There was some garden statuary standing in the grass just in front, and the signs provided the minimal amount of light necessary for safeties sake. Buffy thought it looked simple, yet elegant, though the name of the casino threw her a bit. She looked up to study the dim sign reading the words out loud, "The Crypt."  
  
The growling from her stomach interrupted her musings and she took a few tentative steps towards the door. Might as well get something to eat. Maybe they were hiring? She pushed through and was immediately assaulted with sound. The place was full of people, talking, winning, and laughing. She bought herself a hot dog and immediately wolfed it down.  
  
She wandered the casino, trying to figure out if there was a certain place to apply for a job. Although, without any ID, she didn't know what she was going to do.  
  
She was fascinated by everything she saw. She'd never been in a casino before; it was all so amazing. She wandered back toward the front entrance and noticed a large slot machine. The sign called it 'Big Bertha', and she was drawn toward it. Her hand went back into her pocket, fingering her last five dollar bill. Without really thinking she pulled out the money and headed for the machine.  
  
She read the rules on the front, trying to figure out what she had to do. She smoothed out the bill, making sure none of the corners were bent, and then placed it in the slot provided. As the bill was sucked into the machine, Buffy gulped. What was she thinking? She chewed at her bottom lip, as she watched the last of her money disappear.  
  
Stealing herself she reached up for the big handle on the side, and pulled down. The machine started whirling and purring at her, and she watched as each little window began to spin. One by one the windows stopped. The first one was a red 7. She waited until the next window stopped spinning, gasping when she saw another red 7. She was holding her breath now in an unconscious reaction. Her bottom lip red and puffy from worrying it. When the last red 7 appeared, Buffy just stood there stunned.  
  
She could hear sirens going off, and lights twirling at the top of the machine. She began to feel faint and wondered what would happen if she just fell to the floor right here. There were people shouting and screaming all around her, and she looked around in a sort of panic. What was she supposed to do? Then she felt cool hands on her shoulders turning her slightly. She was met with the most incredibly blue eyes she'd ever seen.  
  
"Breathe luv." The man looked concerned, even with a smirk playing about his lips. "Or you'll faint."  
  
But it was too late. She tumbled forward into the man's arms, grateful, at least, that she wasn't going to hit the floor. 


	2. High Roller

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Joss owns it all damn him!  
  
***  
  
Chapter 2 - High Roller  
  
Spike placed the still form on the silk sheets. The small woman's hair fanned out to frame her face on the cool pillow. He took a moment to study her. She was a small thing, petite and slim. Her face drew him in, reminding him of a fairy or pixie. Her skin was smooth and golden tanned. Her lips were soft and full, perfect for pouting, he noted.  
  
Who was this woman? She hadn't had any wallet, and he hadn't been able to find a purse. His first instinct was always one of caution. Was she a scam artist? A fraud? A felon? But looking at her, watching her chest rise and fall with each breath, he knew she couldn't be any of those things. There was too much innocence in her face, too much sweetness in her features.  
  
When he heard the soft rustling he turned to face her once more. Her luminous green eyes opened and slowly focused on him. He felt her tense, and immediately placed his hands in the air in a surrendering gesture. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." He quickly assured her.  
  
"Who - who are you?" she stammered out, her hands coming up to rub the sleep out of her eyes, making Spike smile at her childlike appearance.  
  
"My name is William Giles, but everyone calls me Spike." He took a seat on the far end of the bed. "You made quite a commotion."  
  
"I'm sorry. I - what did I do?" she asked tentatively.  
  
She was adorable. 'Where had she come from?' he wondered. "You hit the jackpot."  
  
"Oh..." She looked like she was going to faint again, so Spike quickly moved closer and took her hand.  
  
"Are you okay, luv?" She nodded her head without speaking. Spike was running his thumb over the back of her hand in soothing circles.  
  
"H-how much?"  
  
He shrugged. "Roughly 1.8 million."  
  
Buffy's jaw dropped open, her eyes beginning to water. Spike reached out and gently placed a finger beneath her chin, raising it slowly to close her mouth. He let his finger linger there for a moment, staring intently at her tearing eyes. "None of that now pet. It's a good thing, yeah?"  
  
"Oh, it's a wonderful thing!" Buffy exclaimed. The tears were falling now, Spike brushing them away gently on each cheek. "I didn't know what I was going to do. That was my last five dollars." She rushed the words out.  
  
Suddenly Buffy became aware of the position they were in. She was only wearing her t-shirt and panties underneath the silk covers. She pulled away from him slightly, looking around the room.  
  
"Where am I?" She wondered out loud.  
  
"You're in a high roller's suite luv." He couldn't help grinning at the awe on her face. "You can stay here as long as you like. And after you leave, you'll always be welcome back at the Crypt."  
  
"Well, I...I.how much will it cost me?"  
  
Spike laughed out loud at that. "It's free luv." His arms gestured to indicate the room. "A sort of thank you for spending your money here with us."  
  
"Oh." He loved seeing that deer in the headlights look on her. It made her eyes go wide and round. He felt something go through him at the sight.  
  
"Now, don't you think it's about time I learned your name luv?" Spike prompted.  
  
"Oh." She blushed. "Buffy. Buffy Summers."  
  
"Nice to meet you Buffy." He held out a hand to her. She took it tentatively and they shook.  
  
She was still blushing when she asked quietly, "H-how did I get undressed?"  
  
Spike found himself enthralled by her. It had been a long time since he'd met someone so...naïve? Innocent? He didn't know the words, but her blush and shy stammer were endearing. "Don't worry Buffy. I looked away the entire time. Scout's honor." He held his hand up in the time honored swearing position.  
  
Buffy smiled and Spike was almost floored by the force of it. "I somehow doubt you were a scout, Mr. Giles."  
  
"Spike. Call me Spike." He insisted.  
  
"Okay.Spike." She started to get out of bed, but then blushed again. "Can you turn around please?"  
  
Spike quickly turned away, hearing her rustle around for her shorts. He didn't bother to tell her where he'd placed them, the reflection in the far windows one he didn't want to give up too soon.  
  
When she was 'decent' he turned around once more. "Thank you so much for all of this Spike." She made a slight face at his name. "You don't really seem like a Spike to me."  
  
"Well, if it bothers you, I supposed you can call me William." He offered. "It'll just be you and Mum though. Even Da calls me Spike."  
  
"Thank you William," She smiled shyly at him. "For everything." She indicated their surroundings.  
  
"Don't mention it luv. You're a high roller now after all." He went over and took her elbow, guiding her into the main room. "Now we just have to discuss the details."  
  
He sat her down on the couch, and poured her a glass of water from the bar. He then took a seat beside her. "We just need to see ID and get everything settled. You just need to give us your account number so we can transfer the money."  
  
"Transfer the money?" She repeated in a daze.  
  
"Yes. We don't really give out checks for that large an amount. It's easier to just transfer the money straight into your bank account. Although you will get one of those large blown up checks in front of the press and all."  
  
"Press?" Buffy placed a hand to her forward. She was starting to feel dizzy again.  
  
"You okay luv?" Spike moved in closer, taking her hand in his once more.  
  
"I- I can't deal with the press." She whispered.  
  
"Why not luv? It won't be that bad, I promise."  
  
"It's not that." She looked up at him. Her eyes large and round. "I...I..."  
  
"You can tell me." Spike tried to soothe her.  
  
"There's someone." Spike felt a stab of something in his chest as she spoke. "Someone I don't want to find me."  
  
"Husband?" Spike asked.  
  
"Thank god no!" Buffy answered with obvious relief. "He was a fiance. I tried to break it off, but he just wouldn't listen. So I just left."  
  
"And you don't want him to find you?" Spike asked, wondering if there were more behind the story.  
  
"No. He's sort of.he's very...commanding. I know he'd order me back home." She tried to explain.  
  
"You're an adult luv. You wouldn't have to if you didn't want to."  
  
"You don't understand!" Buffy cried in frustration. "It's not that easy." She could feel her eyes tearing up again.  
  
Spike pulled her into his arms, and gently wrapped them around her. "Shhh. Okay luv. Whatever you say. I'll handle the press for as long as I can. But they'll want to speak with you eventually."  
  
"Okay." She sniffled. "Thank you. I just need a little time."  
  
They sat for a few minutes like that. Wrapped around each other. Then Spike spoke again, "What about that account number luv?"  
  
"Oh." Buffy thought for a second. "I guess I can find a bank here and open an account. I don't really have one." She ducked her head sheepishly.  
  
"That would be fine Buffy." he assured her. "Oh and, by the way, why aren't you carrying a purse or a wallet?"  
  
Buffy sighed. "It was stolen the other day. That's why I was down to my last five dollars."  
  
Spike shook his head. How had this girl survived? She was so naïve and clueless. He felt so protective of her, and he tried not to stop and wonder at the feeling.  
  
He slowly slipped away from her. She looked up at him and he was once more caught up in her bright green gaze. "I better let you get some rest. You've had a very exciting day."  
  
She smiled up at him. "Thank you. I suppose I should get some real sleep."  
  
Turning at the door Spike stopped to say a final, "Goodnight luv," before disappearing.  
  
Buffy's smile never left her face as she found her toothbrush and went through her nightly rituals. She was still smiling when she finally drifted off to sleep. 


	3. Morning After

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Joss owns it all damn him!  
  
***  
  
Chapter 3 - Morning After  
  
Buffy woke with a start. Her heart was racing and her mind was scattered. Where was she? Stepping out of bed, the night came rushing back to her. She could feel herself begin to hyperventilate so she sat back down and leant forward to place her head between her knees.  
  
'Breathe. Breathe. Breathe.' She told herself. When she'd gotten herself under some control, she stood once again and began to explore the suite. William had shown her around last night, but she'd been too dazed to really take note.  
  
With each new discovery her eyes widened with delight. She stepped out of the bedroom into the main suite to find a wall of windows, floor to ceiling. It looked like she must be on the 30th floor, at least! And there was even a remote control for the curtains!  
  
She wandered the room, finding a beautiful oak entertainment center. Another button on the remote had the doors sliding open to reveal a big flat screen TV with DVD player attached. A 5 disc cd player sat to the right, and inside the cabinet directly underneath she found a vast selection of music and movies.  
  
When she'd explored all there was to see in her rooms, she sat on the couch contemplating the events that had brought her here. How could this all have happened so fast? It was insane! These types of things just don't happen.  
  
Maybe it was a mistake? Her mind whirled around the possibilities. Oh god! What would she do if it were? It wasn't as if she could pay the bill for the hotel room. Deciding that waiting was not an option, Buffy stood to get dressed. After readying herself for the day she made her way back down to the lobby floor, asking a passing bellhop where William's office was; she headed that way.  
  
***  
  
Spike stared at the various monitors in front of him; black and white silent images greeted him. Images of men, women, and families all spending the day, and their money, at his casino. Normally watching the play of events before him would relax and center him, but today he hadn't been able to focus on much of anything.  
  
His thoughts kept returning to the tiny slip of a woman ensconced in their penthouse suite. She looked more like a kindergarten teacher than a gambler. And what exactly was she running away from? There had to be more to her story than just an overbearing ex-fiance.  
  
When his phone rang his hand reached out automatically, "Spike."  
  
"Good morning son." Rupert Giles greeted his eldest.  
  
"Hi Da. Guess you heard the news huh?"  
  
"Word does get around. So how much did the Crypt give up this time?"  
  
"1.8 and change. No worries, we'll make it back within the week."  
  
"Oh, I have no doubt of that." Giles could hear a hint of something in his son's voice. "Why don't you tell me about the lucky winner."  
  
Spike sighed inwardly. How to describe her. She wasn't like anyone he'd ever met. Definitely not his type either. And where had that thought come from? "She's young," he started. "Naïve. She looks like some hapless school teacher, though she never actually got around to telling me what she does for a living."  
  
"Don't suppose she'll need to continue doing it either." Giles inserted.  
  
"No, definitely not. But.she's so innocent. She'll definitely need some protection once we hand over the money. The wolves will be banging down her door, and she won't know how to defend herself." Spike mused.  
  
"And you plan to do it for her?"  
  
"No. Just sort of steer her in the right direction." He couldn't leave her to fend for herself, now could he?  
  
Giles smiled, he knew that tone. "So, your mother and I might be coming out to see you soon."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"She misses the baby. You know she can't stay away from Dru for that long." Spike grinned. Dru and her new husband Scott had just had their first child, and his parents couldn't get enough. Spike tuned back into the conversation just as his Da was finishing up. "So we'll be going by to visit Dru this weekend, and then heading up your way."  
  
"Great! Can't wait to see you both."  
  
"Maybe we can meet the new high roller while we're there. What was her name again?"  
  
"Buffy." Spike had a flash of green eyes and gold hair. "Buffy Summers."  
  
Just then the door opened. Buffy stopped short in the doorway, looking apologetic and nervous. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were busy. Your assistant said - "  
  
"Come in." He waved at her to take a seat, then continued his conversation. "Speaking of the lucky winner she just walked in. Gotta go. Give my love to Mum."  
  
"I'm so sorry. I can come back later. I didn't mean to bother you." Buffy insisted.  
  
"No bother. I asked Allison to let you in whenever you arrived."  
  
"But I didn't mean to interrupt." She waved at the phone he'd just hung up.  
  
"No problem. Just Da checking on how much money we're giving away this time." Spike smiled encouragingly at her. She was extremely attractive when she was nervous chewing on her bottom lip until it was red and puffy. But he rather preferred her calm, then nervous. The idea that she was uncomfortable around him didn't sit well.  
  
"About that." She began. "Well, I just wanted to be sure. You know. That there was no mistake?" She looked up at him with big round eyes.  
  
"Mistake?" Spike stood to come around the desk, leaning against it just in front of her chair.  
  
"Yes. I just.Well it occurred to me that these things just don't happen, not in real life, not to me." She finished in a quiet whisper.  
  
"They do here." Spike smiled at her. "And they obviously do to you." He leaned forward and placed his forefinger beneath her chin. Lifting her face until their eyes met. "It's all real. It's all happening. And it's all yours."  
  
Spike moved to take the seat next to hers. His hand came up to capture one of hers and held it there. "Now, we can't hand over the full amount until you can get your ID and all that rot straightened out." Her face fell, and he hastened to continue. "But I'll advance you some cash now that you can use until we can get the rest to you."  
  
"Thank you so much Mr. Giles."  
  
"Spike. Or William if you prefer. But whenever I give a girl 2 million I insist we be on a first name basis." He smirked at her causing Buffy to blush profusely.  
  
"Oh! I never thought about what this would mean for you! I mean 2 million is a lot isn't it? You don't have to pay me all at once. You can give it to me in installments if you like." Buffy assured him.  
  
Spike stared down at the woman before him. How could anyone be so.selfless? She was definitely one in a million, or two million as the case may be. Spike smirked inwardly at his own joke.  
  
Spike reached out to cup one of Buffy's cheeks in the palm of his hand. He stole a moment to study her face, her eyes dropping down to stare at the floor rather than meet his intense gaze. "You are a sweet thing aren't you?" He whispered huskily. Withdrawing his hand, he let loose a light chuckle. "The Crypt never makes a bet it can't afford to lose."  
  
He stood abruptly and made his way back around his desk. Pulling out the first drawer he grabbed the petty cash box and began to count out hundreds. "$5,000 should probably do until we can get you the rest, don't you think?" Buffy nodded her eyes focused on the money. She'd never seen so much all at once before! "You should go out, indulge yourself today. We've got a spa and a salon in the hotel, you should avail yourself of them." Spike offered as he finished counting.  
  
Handing over the money he sat behind his desk once more. "Now, do you have a lawyer?"  
  
"Lawyer?" Buffy repeated, trying not to feel too awkward holding the large bundle of bills.  
  
"Yes. You'll need one to help get your ID situation straightened out, and someone to help you once you've gotten all the money."  
  
"Help me?" She felt like an idiot. She didn't seem to be able to grasp any of his meanings.  
  
Spike smiled at her. "Yes. Once your name gets out, you'll find out you have relatives you never heard of before. You'll also have every charity on earth banging down your door. And not all of them will be legitimate." He cautioned her.  
  
"Oh." Buffy fidgeted in her seat. "Well I don't really have a lawyer. Except for the one that handled my mother's estate when she passed. But he's back in Trader's Corners and really don't want to use him."  
  
"No, I don't suppose you would." Spike felt a tightness in his chest. What was she running from? "I have a friend. He's a lawyer in Los Angeles; we went to university together. You can trust him. If you like, I can give him a call and see if he's free to take you on?"  
  
"Yes that would be wonderful. Thank you Mr. G - William."  
  
"Now, I've given the press a basic idea of your story. Just that you're from a small midwest town and that you'd prefer to keep your name out of the papers for now. That you're still adjusting to the idea that you've hit the jackpot. They're satisfied for now, but it won't hold them for long." Spike watched her face for any signs of fear or discomfort.  
  
Buffy gulped. She knew she'd have to face Angel eventually. But she hoped that the longer she waited the better chance he might have give up on her and moved on already. Her bottom lip trembled slightly.  
  
"Are you okay luv?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yes. I'm so sorry to put you through all this trouble."  
  
"Stop apologizing. It's annoying. You have nothing to be sorry about."  
  
"I'm sor - " Buffy stopped and chewed on her bottom lip instead.  
  
"Are you sure there's nothing I can do to help you Buffy?"  
  
"No. I-I just need some time to figure out how to handle Angel. I'm not ready to face him yet." She swallowed audibly. "I'm afraid of him."  
  
Spike's features darkened visibly. "Did he hurt you?"  
  
"No!" Her answer was quick, making Spike quirk an eyebrow at her. "He doesn't need to use physical force when intimidation works just as well." The look on her face was miserable. Spike wanted nothing more than to wipe that look away.  
  
"Okay, luv." Spike soothed. "Let's not worry about it for now, yeah? Why don't you go pamper yourself today. Go to the Spa. Have a massage. Have a makeover." He was back at her side again. His hand reaching out unconsciously to tuck a strand of hair back behind her ear. "Have dinner with me tonight." Where had that come from? Spike shook his head slightly.  
  
Buffy blinked at the invitation, then slowly nodded. "Yes, I'd like that."  
  
He nodded back at her. "Okay then. Off with you." He helped her out of her chair and saw her out the door.  
  
"See you tonight then luv."  
  
"Yes. See you then Will." She gave him a dazzling smile before disappearing down the corridor. 


	4. Dinner

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Joss owns it all damn him!  
  
***  
  
Chapter 4 - Dinner  
  
Buffy's first stop was at the hotel's shops. She stepped into the store and looked around at the different dresses. There had been one in the window that had caught her eye, but it was probably pretty expensive. It looked like one of those dresses you'd see on a movie star or something.  
  
"Hello, may I help you?" A young sales clerk approached her. She saw Buffy's indecision and asked, "Are you shopping for a special occasion?"  
  
"No. Well, yes. I don't know." Buffy stammered. "Dinner I guess?"  
  
"Romantic, or business?"  
  
"Oh." Buffy bit her bottom lip and chewed nervously. "Business?" She wasn't entirely sure. Will hadn't really said, but she didn't think he'd meant to ask her in the romantic sense. After all, why would *he* want *her*. He was so handsome and confident. She could tell that when he walked into a room everyone else stopped to stare. She sighed.  
  
Well she would at least buy a dress that would make her stand out, just a little. Even if she wouldn't be the most beautiful woman in the room, at least she'd look more upscale than usual, she thought. "Can I see the red dress in the window?"  
  
The sales clerk smiled.  
  
***  
  
Buffy was sitting in a salon chair trying not to giggle. Her head was underneath the dryer, and there was a pedicurist doing her toenails. She'd never had her toenails done before! And the giggles were part giddy happiness and part ticklish reaction.  
  
"Now let us see." Henry lifted the dryer off her head. "Is this not a beautiful woman?" He asked the ladies around him, who nodded at his question. Buffy blushed.  
  
Henry led her over to a chair by the mirrors, turning her so that she could see. He had cut her hair in layers, leaving wispy tufts to curl around her face. He'd also put in just a hint of red highlight, giving her hair a shiny and sort of burnished copper sheen. Buffy was amazed.  
  
When she'd first sat down, Henry had given her a tongue lashing. "What have you done to yourself?" He'd asked angrily. Buffy tried to explain her act of rebellion. Angel had constantly told her how to wear her hair, how short to cut it, what color to make it. She'd finally had enough and chopped it off at the shoulder. When she told Henry this he pouted. "Was this man your hairdresser?"  
  
"No." Buffy bit back a giggle at the thought.  
  
"Then he has no business telling you how to wear your hair!" Henry swiped the comb through her short locks in angry rebuttal. "And next time you want to rebel, you come to me." He admonished her. She nodded and smiled, delighted with her new look.  
  
***  
  
Buffy carried all her new purchases up to her room, flopping down onto the comfy couch in the middle of the suite. She couldn't keep the smile off her face. Never before had she had the time or the money to just spend a day pampering herself. She found that she liked the feeling.  
  
Sighing contentedly she stood grabbing her new dress, cosmetics and hair supplies and heading toward the bathroom. She only had an hour and half to get ready for her dinner with Will.  
  
***  
  
Spike stood just outside Buffy's door, taking a deep breath he hit the bell hearing it chime in the room. What was he thinking asking her to dinner? He had enough complications in his life that he didn't need to add a naïve young Buffy from Kansas. But when the door swung open his breath caught in his throat, though he struggled to hide his reaction from her.  
  
Buffy's dress was blood red, and clung to her curves deliciously. Spike stepped into the room, heading toward the bar to pour himself a quick drink. "Would you like anything luv?"  
  
"No thanks. Buffy and alcohol tend to be a bit unmixy." She explained quietly, her head tilted shyly downward.  
  
God, Spike could feel his blood begin to heat up. The dress came to just above her knees, showing off the smooth skin of her calves. The neckline plunged to just between the sweet swell of her breasts, which was excentuated with each breath she took. And the small heart pendant that dangled in the center of that valley, made his heart stutter.  
  
Spike could feel his trousers tighten, and thought it was a good idea to keep the bar between them. "Nice dress luv." He couldn't keep the husky quality out of his voice at the compliment.  
  
Buffy blushed. "I saw it in the window of the shop downstairs. When I tried it on the sales lady said it made my eyes shine like emeralds." Why had she repeated such a silly compliment? Flustered her gaze flew up to meet Will's, her breath hitching at the intense stare she found directed at her.  
  
"She was right." Spike couldn't tear his eyes away from her. Closing them tightly he threw his head back and took a long swallow of the scotch he'd poured. "Best get going luv." Finally coming around from the bar, he took hold of her elbow and led her out the door.  
  
***  
  
Buffy was trying not to gawk at her companion. Will looked absolutely gorgeous. He was wearing black slacks with a red silk dress shirt. She smiled inwardly at the sight they must make. It probably looked as if they'd planned their wardrobe.  
  
"What are you smiling at Buffy?" Spike asked, catching her grin with one of his own.  
  
"Us." Then she blushed at what her words implied. "I mean, we sort of dressed alike." She hastened to explain.  
  
Spike's smile grew wider. She was so different than any other girl - *woman*, he'd ever met. She'd blushed more in the past hour than he'd ever seen his mother blush in his lifetime. He didn't think he'd every been around such innocence before.  
  
They had dinner in the revolving restaurant at the top of the casino. Buffy's eyes widened when she saw the view, and she spent several minutes turning this way and that in order to capture the whole picture in her mind. Spike's delight in her grew with each passing moment. His desire grew as well, even as he tried to suppress it.  
  
Spike new Buffy didn't need or want his attentions now. She was just coming out of a controlling, and possibly abusive - Spike inwardly grimaced - relationship. But his libido seemed to have a mind of it's own, racing at the thought of her.  
  
And he definitely didn't want the complications having a relationship with Buffy would bring. She wasn't his type. He wasn't ready for a suburban life with a wife and 2.5 kids. And that was exactly the type of life a woman like Buffy was after. No. She definitely wasn't his type.  
  
Their conversation was pleasant and innocent. She asked about his family and he explained that they owned two casinos; one here in Vegas and one in Atlantic City. The Atlantic City had been the first, and was where his father and mother resided. He told her about Dru, and her recent marriage and even more recent baby.  
  
She laughed in delight at the stories he told of their childhood together. And he felt a stirring in him that had nothing to do with desire, but he quickly shook it away. And when she talked of her own childhood; an only child with an absentee father, Spike refused to allow his protective streak to take over. Instead he gritted his teeth and nodded in all the appropriate places.  
  
By the time dessert had come around, Buffy was stuffed. But Spike insisted that she try at least a bit of the chocolate mousse, and since he insisted she acquiesced. Smiling and ducking her head she asked for a scoop of vanilla ice cream on the side. Spike smiled in return and delivered the order to the waiter when he appeared.  
  
When the confection was placed before her, Buffy felt her mouth water despite herself. She absolutely loved chocolate and ice cream on the side? Who could ask for more. She smiled. Taking up the spoon she took a small sliver of mousse and a tiny dollop of ice cream and brought them to her lips.  
  
Spike watched with barely restrained control as Buffy's sweet lips parted and took in the rich dessert. Her eyes closed and she let out a small satisfied moan as she swallowed down the treat. His own breath quickened at the sight she made.  
  
"You're right. This is excellent. Thank you for insisting I try it." Buffy re-opened her eyes, and gasped. Will's eyes had darkened, and his irises had dilated so that there was only a small bright ring of blue left. Her eyes quickly fell back down onto the dessert and she continued to eat in silence, her heart beating frantically.  
  
Spike used the silence to regain a measure of control. He took deep calming breaths and rubbed his sweaty palms on his trousers until he was able to look back at Buffy without the urgent need to take her, consequences be damned.  
  
"It's late. I should get you back up to your room." Spike stated quietly.  
  
"Oh." Buffy was disappointed. She didn't want the night to end quite so quickly.  
  
Spike caught the hint of sadness and asked, "Or would you rather we stayed out a bit longer?" Not knowing whether he wanted her answer to be yes or no.  
  
The smile that erupted had Spike catching his breath. "Yes!" Buffy quickly suppressed her enthusiasm. "I mean, I thought we might try the casino. I haven't actually ever been in one before. And I've only played the one machine." She blushed at her own inexperience.  
  
"Whatever the lady wants." Spike stood holding his arm out for Buffy; ignoring the tingle that spread when their bodies came into contact. Spike stopped to leave a few dollars on the table as a tip, having already signed for the check. Then he led his date back to the elevators and down to the waiting casino. 


	5. Taking a Gamble

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Joss owns it all damn him!  
  
A chapter with a bit of angst. Don't worry, it'll all turn out Spuffy in the end. :)  
  
***  
  
Chapter 5 - Taking a Gamble  
  
"Well, what shall it be luv?" Spike asked gesturing toward the row of tables.  
  
"Uhmmm." Buffy hemmed. "How about blackjack? That's just adding to twenty- one right?"  
  
Spike chuckled, leading her over to the table. "It's a bit more than that Buffy." He pulled out a chair for her. "Here, have a seat pet." Buffy took the offered chair and scooted in eagerly.  
  
"How much would you like to start with?" Spike asked, leaning down so that his breath tickled the small hairs on the back of her neck. She shivered, causing Spike to smirk.  
  
"Twenty?" Buffy offered tentatively.  
  
"Twenty thousands a lot for a beginner - " Spike began, but Buffy interrupted quickly.  
  
"Twenty dollars!" She blushed at his misunderstanding.  
  
Twenty dollars? They were at a five dollar minimum table and she only wanted to buy in with twenty dollars? Spike shook his head and then shrugged. Well, it didn't look like he was going to be winning back any of his money from her tonight.  
  
"Changing twenty!" The dealer called out as Buffy placed her bill down on the table. He gave her four $5 chips, which she neatly stacked in front of her.  
  
"Okay, put a chip here." Spike indicated the circle to place her bet. "Now you've got 15, and the dealer is showing an eight. So you want to hit."  
  
"Hit?" Buffy asked. "Does that mean ask for another card? But what if I get over twenty-one? He only has eight so far." She gestured toward the dealer's hand.  
  
Spike smiled. "Yes, but you assume that the card that isn't showing is a ten or face card. Which means he has eighteen, and has you beat already."  
  
Buffy nodded; indicating to the dealer she wanted a hit. Unfortunately the next card was a Jack which caused her to bust. She frowned slightly, "I lost."  
  
"Yes, but you lost correctly." The dealer stated, giving her a smile.  
  
Buffy played another hand, busting on seven this time. She smiled sheepishly at Will before asking, "If you don't mind, I think I'll play incorrectly for awhile?"  
  
Spike laughed and nodded at her. As he stood behind her watching in bemused good humor, his hand came up to rest against the small of her back, forgetting that the dress she wore tonight was essentially back-less. When the palm of his hand made contact with the smooth expanse of her skin, he let out a hiss of breath through clenched teeth and immediately withdrew.  
  
Unaware of Will's discomfort, Buffy couldn't remember when she'd ever had such a good time. She laughed at the joke Jim, the dealer had made even as she lost another bet. Will was standing behind her, occasionally giving her advice on how to play her hand.  
  
Spike watched in amazement as Buffy's little pile of two chips grew to a pile of ten, then back to four and then up again to thirty. She had somehow brought her twenty dollar buy in up to $300! And her strategy defied all logic. She hit when she should have stood and stood when she should have hit. And yet here she was taking even more money from the Crypt. He shook his head, stifling the chuckle that wanted to erupt from his throat.  
  
Spike let his eyes wander the casino as Buffy continued to play her hand. Turning to the left Spike caught the eye of one of his pit bosses, who inclined his head in the direction of the high stakes blackjack table further down. "Excuse me luv." He whispered to Buffy before turning to head down the row of tables.  
  
Buffy followed him with her eyes, wondering what was going on. When he got to the $500 minimum table, Spike knew that trouble was already brewing. A man sat blustering in his seat as he lost a $1000 bet on another bust. "What the hell is this?" The man was shouting.  
  
Spike placed a hand on the gambler's shoulder, his grip firm. "Is there a problem here?" He asked softly.  
  
"No problem. And this is none of your business!" The man cried, shrugging off Spike's hand.  
  
"This is my business. I'm Spike. And this is my place." He stated calmly.  
  
"Well, then you're the man I want to talk to. Do you think I don't know what's going on? That your dealers here aren't playing fair?" Spike fought the instinct to step away from the reek of alcohol coming off the man before him.  
  
"I think you'd better leave." Spike used his strength to begin to lead the man away from the table and toward the exit. Two of his bouncers had come up, but with a shake of his head he dismissed them. "There aren't any cheaters at the Crypt. And we intend to keep it that way. Don't come back."  
  
Still holding his glass of gin, the man reared back and threw the tumbler to the ground. It shattered causing several patrons to cry out and shy away from the pair. Before the man could land a blow, Spike threw an arm out to block the punch and then let fly with one of his own. The man went down in a heap. Spike nodded to his bouncers, who then took charge of the man. Spike was still grimacing with distaste and no small amount of anger when he felt the slim hand land on his shoulder.  
  
"What?!" Spike growled before turning around. His brow scrunched even further when he saw that the owner of the hand was Buffy.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked quietly, searching his face for any indication.  
  
Spike let loose a quiet curse, grabbing Buffy's arm and leading her back toward the elevator to her penthouse. He punched the button, turning her around to face him while they waited. "What am I going to do with you? You don't belong here!"  
  
Buffy cringed. She'd never seen William so angry. She'd only known him for two days, but he'd been nothing but sweet and understanding. She could see the anger swirling behind his icy stare, and she shivered. She knew that the anger had nothing to do with her, but his words still affected her sharply. He didn't want her here? Where would she go? She swallowed but did not answer him, nor did he seem to want an answer from her.  
  
When the elevator doors opened, he shoved her inside. Her bottom lip was trembling, but he wouldn't allow that to affect him. She didn't belong here. The sharks were going to swallow her up, and he wouldn't be able to protect her. He stared intently at her face before quietly stating, "You worry me Buffy from Kansas. What am I going to do with you?" They watched each other in silence for a minute before Spike continued. "Go upstairs. Don't come back down again tonight, especially not alone. Understand?" He didn't even wait for her nod before turning and heading back toward the casino.  
  
***  
  
Spike headed back toward the security office. He would have to deal with the drunken git before he could call it a night. There would be several reports that needed to be filed, since he'd lost his temper and actually hit the stupid bloke.  
  
After about two hours of paperwork he was finally able to call it quits. Not really knowing why he headed up toward Buffy's suite. He had to make sure she'd gotten in all right didn't he? He had been her escort tonight hadn't he? Whatever the excuse, he once more found himself outside Buffy's door.  
  
The bell chimed and he heard muffled steps approaching. When the door opened he felt a sharp pain in his chest at the sight of Buffy's red puffy eyes. She sniffled once before asking, "Yes Will?"  
  
Was he here to yell at her again? She'd already decided that as soon as he paid her she would find a room in another hotel. She knew that he didn't want her here, but she wasn't about to go back to Trader's Corners either.  
  
"Buffy, luv. I'm sorry." He immediately apologized, his hand reaching out to grasp her arm and pull her close. He was surprised when she resisted.  
  
"There's nothing to apologize for Mr. Giles. I...I'll find another hotel as soon as you pay me the rest of the money." She cursed her stutter.  
  
"Another hotel? Why?" Spike was confused. He was only just realizing that Buffy had already changed into her nightgown and his mind was occupied with that fact.  
  
"You said you don't want me here." She whispered back fiercely.  
  
"No. I said you don't belong here. There's a difference." He answered.  
  
"I don't see it." Buffy turned away from him. "Besides, I know you feel responsible for me. You don't have to. You don't have to worry about me at all! I can take care of myself."  
  
"Sure you can. That's why you had to run away from home?" He knew he'd gone too far when he saw the wince in Buffy's face.  
  
"I didn't run away from home!" She defended herself. "Either way, it's no concern of yours. You don't have to worry about me."  
  
"I didn't say I worried about you."  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"No." He took a step closer to her. "I said you worried me."  
  
"What's the difference?" She asked, stifling another sniffle.  
  
"The difference is." Buffy felt as if her feet were stuck to the floor. She was unable to step away from him when he reached out to wrap an arm around her waist, bringing their bodies flush against one another. "You worry me because." And then his lips were on hers.  
  
Buffy felt the heat radiating from her lips all the way down to her toes. His hard chest pressed up against her soft breasts, causing her nipples to harden and pebble. Her arms snaked around to wrap around his neck, trying to bring him in even closer contact.  
  
Spike felt himself harden at the breathy moan that escaped Buffy as he plundered her mouth. His hips thrust forward to grind against hers; his hands came down to cup her rounded buttocks and increase the pressure.  
  
God, she'd never felt anything like it before! She felt as if he were devouring her. The kiss was an endless exploration of her very being. Will's tongue danced in her mouth, touching all the secret places that made her skin flush and her blood boil.  
  
When he left her mouth to trail open-mouthed kisses along her jaw and neck she moaned out his name, "Will." The sound was like a splash of cold water on Spike's face. He pulled away from her long enough to allow the glazed look to leave her eyes.  
  
"Buffy, have you ever been with a man before?" He asked, already knowing the answer. Her responses were too instinctively passionate for the answer to be anything but no.  
  
"Not exactly." She answered, head down in embarrassment.  
  
"Not exactly luv? I think you'd know for sure if the answer were yes." He pulled away from her completely, clamping down on his own need.  
  
Buffy's body was thrumming and she felt the loss of his touch like a stake through the heart. She felt cold and empty without him surrounding her. "W- what's wrong?"  
  
"I told you, you worried me Buffy." His hand came out to cup her cheek. "You're dangerous luv. But you better watch out. You can't play the game when you don't know the rules. And you damn well better make sure you can afford to lose your bet."  
  
Buffy watched him go the door shutting softly behind him, before collapsing on the couch. She fought the sobs that threatened before asking the empty room, "But why do I have to lose?" 


	6. Relatives and Showgirls

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Joss owns it all damn him!  
  
Thanks to my betagirl Lexa for all her hard work!  
  
***  
  
Chapter 6 - Relatives and Showgirls  
  
When Buffy walked into the main suite the next morning she had a moment of blind panic. The message light on her phone was blinking. She stared at it for a moment, wondering whether Angel had finally found her. Had her name leaked out after all? She wanted to call Will and ask him; whether or not her name had made the papers, whether he'd come down and offer his support. But she knew that after last night he wouldn't want those questions, at least not from her.  
  
She sighed heavily, making her way to the blinking phone. Swallowing, she lifted the receiver and punched the buttons that would allow her to listen to the voicemail. Her relief was so immense when the voice that came through the speaker was not Angel's, that she almost missed the entire message. As it was she caught only the name, Xander Harris, and a contact phone number. Dumbly, she replayed the message and found that this was the lawyer in Los Angeles that Will had mentioned. She made a mental note to call him back as soon as she'd gotten dressed for the day.  
  
***  
  
Spike stood outside Buffy's door for the third time in as many days. He silently cursed himself for his own stupidity. What was he doing here again? He'd convinced himself that he had to let her know that he'd been in contact with Xander and that he'd be calling her soon to make the arrangements for her ID and such. But in his own mind he knew that to be just another excuse.  
  
He railed at his own inability to stay away from the chit. At first sight he'd assumed that she was a harmless child, but now he knew better. Or at least his body did. She was dangerous. Lethal in fact. And she didn't even know it. Which only made her that much more attractive. And arousing. What was he doing here again?  
  
A smooth hand came up to rub along the underside of his jaw before reaching out to knock quietly on the door. It was a small concession on his part. He would not ring the bell. But if she happened to be in the main room she would hear the knock. And if she didn't then he could turn around and pretend that he hadn't needed to be here. After all she was a smart bird. If she received a call from Xander, she'd know what it was regarding and could deal with it all just fine on her own.  
  
Before he could retreat back to the elevator Buffy's door swung quietly open. She stood there, silent in khaki shorts and a pink halter top. Her hair was done up in a pony tail and she looked all of sixteen years old, the small splash of makeup she wore doing nothing but add to her immature looks. And yet, his body responded almost on autopilot. His heartbeat quickened and his skin warmed.  
  
"Good afternoon Buffy." He greeted her. She still had not moved away from the door, barring his entrance to her suite.  
  
"Mr. Giles. What can I do for you?" Buffy forced a cool response, when her body was heated beyond measure. Just seeing him reminded her of his hungry kisses from the night before. She willed herself not to lean toward his hard body, though she wanted nothing more at the moment then to feel him against her.  
  
"May I come in luv?" He raised an eyebrow in inquiry.  
  
"Of course. It is your hotel after all." She stepped aside to allow him entry.  
  
He could feel the frost coming off her in waves. It was just as well, he told himself. There could never be anything between them. She didn't belong here, in the land of bright lights and 24 hour sin.  
  
"I wanted to let you know that I got a hold of my friend, Xander Harris. He was that lawyer I told you about. He should be calling you sometime today." He tried to keep the conversation on business, not allowing their eyes to meet, or his gaze to wander over her body the way it demanded of him.  
  
"You're a little late Mr. Giles. We've already spoken. Thank you for your referral, I would have had to pick from the phone book otherwise." She kept her words polite; the only way she knew to distract herself from his presence. "He seems very competent."  
  
Spike's frown marred his face. He didn't like the way she kept using his surname. "He is. He's one of the best, and completely trustworthy."  
  
"Yes, I knew you wouldn't have recommended him otherwise." She stepped over to the coffee service she had ordered earlier. She felt the pot for warmth, as she sat down on the couch. "Would you like some coffee Mr. Giles?" She poured herself a cup as she spoke.  
  
He snapped. What did she expect from him? "Bloody hell woman! I didn't come here for coffee! And I sure as hell didn't come here to have you spout "pleases" and "thank yous" - and Will!! My name is Will! Bloody use it will you?!"  
  
Buffy blinked owlishly up at him. Finally she spoke letting the words leave her lips in a soft whisper, "I'm sorry - Will." She turned her face away from his intense stare. "I was under the impression that you wanted to keep our relationship on a business level. I was only trying to accommodate you." Though her words were softly spoken, he could hear the underlying anger that laced her voice.  
  
She stood abruptly, facing him once more, her own face a mask of angry indignation. "I'm sorry if I'm too stupid or naïve to understand what you had implied last night. I'm afraid you may have to spell it out for me." Her breath was coming in harsh gasps now.  
  
"You're not stupid Buffy."  
  
"Just naïve then." She tilted her chin up in defiance. "I may be from a small town in Kansas, and maybe I've never been in a casino or fancy revolving restaurants - but that doesn't give you the right to look down your nose at me!"  
  
She strode toward the door throwing it open for him. "I told you last night, and I'll tell you again. You don't have to worry about me." Her voice was solid and steady, her green eyes sparking with anger. "I know you don't want me here. I know I've been taking up a lot of your time. You won't have to put up with me much longer. I told you, as soon as I get the rest of my money I'll move to another hotel."  
  
"No."  
  
"No?"  
  
"No. I told you that wasn't what I meant. You're always welcome here at the Crypt." He tried to cajole her, stepping close and resting a cool hand on the arm holding the door for him. She stiffened at his touch, and he felt a twisting in his gut. Slowly he pulled her hand away from the door, letting it click shut beside them. His hand came up to cup her cheek and force her gaze to meet his.  
  
Buffy was still breathing in harsh gasps. Will's proximity was doing nothing to help with the matter. She could feel the warmth spreading with each intimate touch.  
  
"I'm sorry." He stated softly, his head now tilted down toward her, only inches away. "I let that drunken bastard get to me, and I took it out on you. I said a lot of things I don't much remember and doubt I even really meant." He leant down to brush his lips softly against hers.  
  
Buffy's heart was pounding in her chest. How could he be so mean and hateful one minute and sweet and caring the next? He didn't mean what he said? She shook her head slightly. Did he mean to walk away from her last night? Before she could voice the question out loud, his lips were on hers once again.  
  
What was he doing? Hadn't he just vowed to stay away from her? Spike's mind reeled. The smell of vanilla and jasmine permeated his senses. His fingers came up to card through her hair, impatiently loosening the tie that bound it back. He let the silky strands caress his palm. His other hand traced its way up her side, finding the curve of her hip and resting there for a brief moment.  
  
As he forced the kiss deeper his hand moved up, making its way underneath her halter to caress the smooth skin of her stomach. At her hitched breath, Spike's hand moved even further until it was only a breath away from the sweet swell of her breast.  
  
Aching for his touch, Buffy bowed her back giving him even more access. And when his hand came up to wrap itself around her bare breast, she sighed and let the warmth spread until she thought she'd caught fire.  
  
Before he knew it, Spike had Buffy pinned against the door. His lips had left hers to travel down her throat, stopping to lave at the small indentation at the base. He lifted her shirt and bent forward to take one dusky nipple into his mouth. Already hard and pebbled, he brushed his rough tongue over the sensitized flesh causing Buffy to moan and dig her hands into the back of his head.  
  
Buffy was in a daze. She'd never felt anything like this before. Any caresses she'd had with Angel had been nothing compared to the hot fiery passion that took over her senses whenever Will entered a room. When he pulled away from her she mewled in protest. It took her a moment to realize that he'd spoken. It took even longer for her to notice the shrill ring of the telephone. When she did, she realized that the low murmur of words coming from Will were curses.  
  
Quickly she snapped up the receiver, "Hello?"  
  
"And who's this now?" The voice had a definite British accent, the tone demanding. Buffy didn't even think about refusing.  
  
"Buffy Summers."  
  
"Buffy Summers, eh? Pretty name. Are you a pretty girl?" The man asked without preamble.  
  
"Uhm.well...I..." Buffy wasn't sure how to answer that. "Who is this?"  
  
"Thomas Giles, I've been told my grandson is paying you a call." Buffy gulped. Thomas Giles? Will was related to THE Thomas Giles? He was like the second richest man in the country.  
  
"Uhm..Yes Mr. Giles, he's here. Would you like to speak to him?"  
  
"In a minute lass. So you won the jackpot. Are you married?" Buffy's mind was too befuddled to wonder at the questions he was asking.  
  
"Yes. No. No sir. I'm not married." Buffy was surprised when the phone was jerked out of her hand by a cursing Will.  
  
"Would you like to check her pedigree grandda?"  
  
"Well, Will! Good to hear your voice. Your secretary transferred me. Of course I wouldn't have to be transferred all over bloody Vegas if you'd just call your grandmum every once in a while. She misses you."  
  
Spike smiled. It was an old ploy and one he was well immune to by now. "Now grandda, I just called you and grandmum last week."  
  
"A week's a lifetime to people our age Will, you know that!" Thomas answered quickly. "Besides a visit's better than a phone call any day." He hinted.  
  
"I was just up there a month ago for Alan's wedding." Alan was a cousin on his mother's side.  
  
"Does that mean you can't come visit again? Is there a certain time period you have to wait before letting your grandmum fuss over you? Or are you too busy with the new lucky winner to worry about your old grandparents?"  
  
Spike sighed. "You know I'm always too busy chasing the showgirls around town." He teased.  
  
"Ha!" His grandda guffawed. "You always were a cheeky one."  
  
"I'll call grandmum this week, I promise. Once things are settled down again." Spike placated.  
  
"See that you do boy. See that you do." Then the old man hung up, leaving a bemused Spike on the other line.  
  
"So you're related to Thomas Giles?" Buffy asked quietly. She had been standing at the window gazing down at the city while he spoke with his grandfather. She couldn't help but listen to his end of the conversation, and it had her twisted in knots. Showgirls?  
  
"Yes. His bark's worse than his bite." Will offered with a grin.  
  
"Well, you're probably very busy. I don't want to keep you." Buffy once more stepped up to her door, swinging it open for him.  
  
Spike stood for a moment studying her face. Had he upset her by giving in to his urges earlier? Her face was cold and unreadable. "Yes. I should probably get going." It was probably best if he gave her some time. But before stepping out his hand rested briefly on hers, his thumb running lazily over her knuckles. "See you later then luv?"  
  
Buffy only nodded mutely, before shutting the door behind him. 


	7. Family

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Joss owns it all damn him!  
  
For those of you interested - the book this was based on was a silhoutte romance, you probably won't be able to find it on the shelf at a bookstore, but the library should have it, or you can order it. Or get it off e-bay maybe. But I highly recommend it and all the Nora Robert's books in the Macgregor series. They all feature a meddling grandfather who sets up all his single kids and eventually grandkids with the loves of their lives, no matter how hard they fight it! Get to know the whole Macgregor clan, they are awesome!  
  
***  
  
Chapter 7 - Family  
  
Buffy spent most of the afternoon in her room; the one-sided conversation she had overhead running through her mind. So - Will liked Showgirls, huh? It figured. He probably had his pick too. It wasn't as if Vegas wasn't over flowing with beautiful busty women he could seduce.  
  
She looked down at her own body categorizing the flaws she saw there; small breasts, skinny figure. She certainly didn't have an hourglass appearance. She stared at herself in the mirror. She did have nice hair though, she smiled softly, especially after Henry had gotten through with her.  
  
After several hours of brooding she finally decided to get out. So what if Will didn't want her? This was the start of her new life, dammit! And she wasn't going to let one rejection ruin it for her. Going through her suitcase she found one of the few 'nice' things she'd brought with her. It wasn't as sexy as the cocktail dress she'd worn to dinner the other night, but it would do.  
  
Buffy twirled in front of the mirror. She loved this skirt. It was slips of overlapping silk so that the hem was an uneven line of triangles at the bottom. It was cut so that when she twirled the skirt rose up and flapped around her. To go on top she had on a glittering halter just this side of gold. The shade of the halter made the red highlights in her hair stand out even more. Satisfied, Buffy took a deep breath grabbed her small gold clutch purse and headed out the door.  
  
***  
  
Spike was scowling at the monitors when Joyce walked into the room. She stepped close to look over his shoulder and see what had him in such a foul mood.  
  
"Crazy bint." Spike mumbled. "She's playing all wrong. Playing one coin at a time, holding a pair of twos and discarding a king and jack? What does she think she's doing out there alone?"  
  
Spike jumped when he felt the hand land on his shoulder. "Bloody hell!" He turned around ready to curse out the intruder.  
  
"Mum!" Spike's cheeks flooded with color. His mum was the only woman still able to make him blush with embarrassment. "How long have you been standing there?" He asked, hugging her at the same time.  
  
"Just a few minutes." She answered hugging him back. "What's got you so upset this time? Card counter?" She peered over his shoulder once more.  
  
"'S nothing." He shrugged it off, though she noticed he kept one eye on the screens. "You're early, is da with you?"  
  
"Yes, well Dru was getting a bit tired of our visit, I think." Joyce's eyes were smiling brightly. "So we cut it short. Your da stopped in Los Angeles to talk with Xander about some contract or other he's setting up. They should both be here sometime tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"Xan's coming too?" Spike smiled widely. It had been almost a year since the last time he'd seen his old friend.  
  
"Yes, he said he had some business with the new winner - Buffy was it?" Joyce watched the expressions flit across her son's face.  
  
At the mention of her name, Spike turned back to the monitors. "Right, Buffy. Buffy Summers. There she is now." He pointed out her black and white image on the screen.  
  
'Fetching', Joyce thought as she watched the young woman sitting at the video poker machine. "She doesn't seem to know what she's doing, does she?" Joyce laughed. "She's the one who took you for 2 million?"  
  
Spike scowled and turned back to his mother. "She's lucky. That's all you need in this town."  
  
"Hmm.well it seems as if she could use a few lessons as well. Oh good! There's someone come to help her." Joyce pointed out.  
  
Spike spun around again. The frown marring his face deepened. Joyce watched her son with interest. She'd never seen Will's attention so focused before. And she'd definitely never seen it focused on a single woman. Before she could query him, he pushed past her with a mumbled, "I've got to go."  
  
'Curiouser and curiouser', Joyce thought as she followed her son out the door.  
  
***  
  
Buffy had wandered the casino floor trying to find something that didn't look too complicated. She watched a woman play for a few minutes before finding an empty machine herself. It didn't look too hard. Just poker, and since there were no other players she wouldn't get as nervous.  
  
She read all the rules on the front of the machine before pulling out a crisp twenty dollar bill and inserting it in the slot. She watched as her credits increased until they topped out at 80. She hit the 'bet' button once and then pressed 'deal'.  
  
She had a pair of twos, a king, a jack, and an eight. She pressed the 'hold' buttons under the twos and then hit 'deal again. She frowned when she saw that she had lost. Shrugging her shoulders she played another hand.  
  
Now after having played for about half an hour she was up to 82 credits. This time she had a pair of tens, a jack, a queen, and a seven. She hit the 'hold' buttons for the tens but before she could hit 'deal' she felt a movement to her right. A handsome young man slid into the seat next to her, giving her a wide smile.  
  
"Hello. You look like you might be able to use some help." He winked. "My name's Riley." He held out his hand to her.  
  
Shaking his hand she gave him a friendly smile. "Hi, I'm Buffy. Is it that obvious? That I don't know how to play, I mean." Her smile turned sheepish.  
  
"Nah. You're doing okay, just thought you might like a pointer or two." He leaned in close to her, their shoulders brushing as he pointed to her cards. "You don't want to keep the tens. At least not both of them. You want to keep the Jack, Queen, and ten of hearts." He pointed to each in turn, causing their bodies to rub up against each other.  
  
Buffy stared at the cards he indicated. "But why? Shouldn't I keep the pair I have, what if I get another ten?"  
  
"Well, sure a triple would be nice. But what you're really going for is the jackpot. And to get that you need a royal flush. You already got three of the five cards you need to make it. Why not go for it?" He shrugged at her, showing a line of straight teeth with his grin. "But, you won't get the jackpot even if you got the flush now because you need to play 3 credits to win that."  
  
"Oh." Buffy processed the information, even as she did as instructed. She ended up winning one credit with a pair of Jacks and she clapped her hands. "Well at least I didn't lose!" She threw her thousand watt smile at him.  
  
They played a couple more hands, Riley instructing her on which cards to hold for each. She was bouncing in her seat, having just one with a full house, eights over threes, when Riley reached over and took one of her hands in his.  
  
"Great job Buffy!" He pulled her hand forward and kissed the palm. "What do you say I buy you a drink and we can continue your lessons in the bar?"  
  
Before she could answer she felt the pressure of a firm grip on her shoulder. Looking up she saw Will's angry glower. "The lady's with me."  
  
She turned back to Riley, who was quickly pulling his hand away from hers. "Hey man." He put his hands up in the universal sign for surrender. "Sorry. I didn't know she was taken." Then he was up and walking away without even saying goodbye to her.  
  
Buffy stood, anger infusing her whole body. "What do you think you're doing?" Who was he to come barging in like that?  
  
Spike was gritting his teeth, trying to calm the rage coursing through his veins. He was surprised at the intensity of his feelings, but didn't have time to question them now. "I told you not to come down here alone."  
  
"You're not my father, or my boyfriend. You can't tell me what to do. It's none of your business!"  
  
"My place. My business!" He answered, nostrils flaring. "There's good reason for you not to wander around down here by yourself. Not ten minutes and you're already getting hit on!"  
  
"He wasn't hitting on me!" Buffy countered. "He was just helping me. I've never played before - "  
  
"You really are naïve aren't you?" He asked quietly, anger slowly dissipating.  
  
Buffy's face flared with humiliation. "Even if he was hitting on me, what's it to you? Why do you care?"  
  
"Why do I care?" Buffy backed up a step at the tone of his voice. Before she could get any further he had her back pinned to the video machine, his mouth descending towards hers. Buffy's eyes closed in anticipation, her face tilted up.  
  
"So this is Buffy Summers the lucky winner." Joyce stated quietly. She'd watched the proceedings without interference, but decided it was time to make her presence known.  
  
Buffy and Spike jumped apart, both their faces scarlet. "Mum!" At Will's startled exclamation, Buffy turned to study the woman watching them. So this was Will's mom?  
  
"Aren't you going to introduce us Will?" Joyce asked.  
  
Buffy watched with amusement as Will stuttered out the introductions. "Mum this is Buffy Summers. Buffy this is my Mum, Joyce Giles." He pointed to each in turn.  
  
Embarrassed beyond belief to have been caught in a compromising position with her son, Buffy found she couldn't look Joyce in the face. Instead she studied the carpet in front of her feet and said a quiet, "Nice to meet you Mrs. Giles."  
  
Buffy was surprised when a slender finger came up just below her chin, lifting her face until she was eye to eye with Will's mom. "Call me Joyce." Buffy felt an instant affinity to the woman before her.  
  
"Thank you - Joyce." Buffy gave her a tentative smile. When Joyce returned it, Buffy's smiled blossomed into its normal irresistible state. "I was playing video poker." She pointed to the machine proudly.  
  
Joyce chuckled. "Yes, I caught that. If you'd like some lessons, I'd be happy to teach you." Joyce grabbed hold of Buffy's elbow, leading her toward the lounge. "Why don't we have a seat and chat. I want to hear your whole story. So far I've only gotten bits and pieces."  
  
Spike sighed and shook his head as he watched the two ladies head for the lounge arm in arm. 


	8. The Men Giles and Otherwise

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Joss owns it all damn him!  
  
This is unbeta'd, but my beta is out until tomorrow and I wanted to get this posted today. I'll replace it with the beta'd version when I get it back from Lexa.  
  
Just a note - Thomas Giles (the grandda) will be referred to as Giles, and Rupert Giles will be referred to as Rupert. It's part of the whole Nora Roberts thing, Daniel Macgregor (the grandfather in the series) is always referred to as The Macgregor, or just Macgregor, so I thought I'd use that here as well.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 8 - The Men (Giles and Otherwise)  
  
Spike was sitting at his desk brooding. His mum had apparently found a new chum in Buffy, and the two were off having a 'girls day'. It seemed like forever since they had been alone together; his scowl deepened at the thought that this bothered him. He was not going to get involved with her, dammit!  
  
Spike's musings were cut off by the entrance of his father; Rupert Giles was quickly followed by Spike's friend Xander, and then surprisingly his grandfather Thomas. "Grandda! What are you doing here?" He stood quickly to envelop the older man in a warm hug.  
  
"Since you won't be bothered to come visit us, I've come to see what you're about." Thomas Giles' voice boomed throughout the room. "Now where's the lucky lass I've heard so much about?"  
  
Spike smirked at the not so subtle hint. He turned to greet his father, who was looking at Xander with a 'what about us?' expression on his face "Hi da, how was your trip?" He gripped his father's hand before pulling him into a brief embrace.  
  
"Fine. Thank you for asking, *cough*, *cough*, finally." Rupert Giles returned the embrace with equal affection, and a bit of teasing. Rupert knew that the affection his children held for Giles was strong, and didn't mind it a bit.  
  
For a moment the three generations of Giles' men stood together. The resemblance between Rupert and Thomas was incredible. They were both rather ruggedly handsome, short light brown, though slightly graying, hair. Spike's looks were rather more rakish than rugged. His bleached blonde hair giving off a 'big bad' image he'd worked hard to produce.  
  
"Ahem." Xander interrupted the family reunion without qualm. "What about me?"  
  
Spike chuckled and slapped his friend on the back. "Hey Xan! How are you?" Xander grinned his goofy grin, reminding Spike why he'd missed his friend so much. "Why don't you visit more often, you bloody ponce?"  
  
"Maybe because your constantly insulting me?" Xander offered, though his grin never wavered. Spike was like a brother to him, and as an only child Xander definitely appreciated that.  
  
"So, where's your mother?" Rupert asked, having missed her the few days they'd been separated.  
  
"She's out with Buffy. They're having some sort of bleedin' girls day; shopping, or getting makeovers or some such." Spike grumbled, making his grandda break out in a grin.  
  
"Jealous boy?" Giles asked.  
  
"What? Course not!" Spike denied. "Just thought since Xan was here and all, Buffy could get her stuff taken care of. You did get all her papers right?" Spike turned an eye toward Xander.  
  
"Of course! Would I be here if I hadn't?" Xander chuckled to himself at the look of concern that passed over Spike as he questioned him. He softened a bit at the look and added, "I've got everything she needs, we just have to pick a bank to open the account at and she'll be all set."  
  
They talked and laughed for a bit more, the men getting to know one another again after their short separation. "So where's grandmum?" Spike finally asked.  
  
"She was too busy with her garden to make the trip. She's still expecting a visit from you soon young man." Giles admonished her.  
  
"And I'm planning one soon." Spike loved the old house in Sunnydale. It was actually more like a castle. His grandda had had it built special after he'd made his first million and asked his grandmum to marry him. It was an impressive sight. There was only one road that went to the house, and it curved along a cliff at the top of which stood the Giles castle. Spike had spent more than a few days of his youth standing out there watching the waves crash into the cliff side and dreaming of his future. "Can't ever stay away from that old homestead for too long, you know that."  
  
"Why don't we call and see if the women have returned?" Rupert suggested, impatient to see his wife again. At his father's request, Spike nodded and reached for the phone, ignoring the small knot that formed in his stomach at the thought of seeing Buffy again.  
  
When he rang Buffy's room, his mother answered and invited them all up to the suite to finish whatever business Buffy had with Xander. The men agreed and headed up directly.  
  
***  
  
Joyce was smiling to herself. Buffy was in her bedroom changing into one of the new outfits that they'd bought during their trip. A cute, sexy summer dress that set off the green in her eyes and the highlights in her hair. It was a pale yellow cotton number with spaghetti straps that hung to just above her knees, showing off her smooth tanned legs. She'd asked Buffy to put the dress on with the pretense of wanting to see her in it one more time. But she knew what her son's reaction would be when he walked into the room to find Buffy in that dress, and so she smiled.  
  
When the bell rang, Joyce crossed over drink in hand and ushered the men in. She gave her husband a brief but passionate kiss before hugging her father-in-law and surrogate son, Xander. "We're so glad to see you again Xander. You should come visit more often."  
  
"Yes Mrs. Giles." Xander answered dutifully. Smiling at the warm affection he always felt when in the presence of the Giles' family.  
  
"Xander! You know you can always call me Joyce!" Joyce admonished him, giving him a playful swat on the shoulder.  
  
"Oh!" Buffy exclaimed, stopping in the archway of the door. She hadn't known anyone besides Joyce was there, too busy rummaging through the bags to find the dress Joyce had wanted to see.  
  
Spike's head turned at the sound of her voice. His eyes took in the length of her, his hands itching to do the same. The dress she wore inspired images of her beneath him, skirt ridden up above her waist, smooth legs wrapped around him. He could feel his penis stretch and lengthen in his denims. He swallowed hard, his adams apple bobbing in his throat.  
  
"Buffy! Didn't I tell you that dress looked beautiful on you?" Joyce grinned at her. Then she introduced all the men, ending with Xander. "Oh, the boys are here to do a little business. This is Xander, I believe he's your lawyer?"  
  
"Oh, hello." Buffy was extremely nervous. She'd never been around so many handsome men in her life. And the way Spike kept looking at her and not saying a word was very disconcerting. "Thank you for all you've done for me." She addressed the young man Joyce had introduced.  
  
"No problem Buffy. Anyone who takes 2 million away from Spike, is a friend of mine." Xander grinned at her, and she smiled back at the goofy expression and easy camaraderie he inspired.  
  
Pulling out his briefcase, Xander got down to business. He gave Buffy copies of her birth certificate and the other papers he'd gotten to hasten the transfer of her money. "Now, you just need to let us know what bank you want the account opened in, and we can finish up the rest."  
  
"Bank? Uhm." Buffy thought, but didn't really know any of the banks here. "Can we just leave it in the one it's already in?"  
  
"Sure!" Xander agreed heartily. "That's a good idea, less paperwork, and the bank chieftans will definitely do a rain dance for you."  
  
Buffy laughed out loud at the crazy things Xander was saying. Her head was thrown back and her eyes sparkled with mirth, while Xander laughed right along with her.  
  
Spike's gut churned and twisted.  
  
"So that's it then, luv. As of tomorrow morning, you'll be a millionaire." Spike announced.  
  
Buffy's laughter tapered off, her face paling. Her hand came up to cup her cheek, and her eyes widened just a bit. The deer in the headlights look, Spike gulped. "Wow! I think I'm in shock." Buffy whispered.  
  
Spike was by her side instantly. "Don't think too much about it luv. It'll overwhelm you, but we'll all help. I'm sure Xan can get a list of financial advisors with good reputations for you." Spike looked up at Xander and waited for his nod of agreement before continuing. "And anything else you need just ask, luv, and I'll make sure you get it. Okay?" He'd taken her hand without thinking, stroking it with his own while he talked in soothing tones to her.  
  
Buffy was grateful for the calming effect Will always had on her. But it confused her as well. Were they to be friends now?  
  
"Let's celebrate shall we?" Joyce asked. "This calls for some champagne!" Rupert called for room service, while Joyce and the rest of the clan gathered around Buffy to congratulate her.  
  
Buffy's head was spinning. She was still in shock over the finality of her winning. And now she was caught up in a whirlwind of congratulatory hugs and kisses. And when Thomas Giles bent down to envelope her in a hearty embrace he whispered sweet words to her, "you are a pretty lass after all," before pulling away.  
  
There was talk of a big family dinner to follow, and her eyes began to mist when she realized that she was included in the planning. Without warning tears began to fall. Muttering a quick, "Excuse me", Buffy rushed from the room. She locked herself in the bathroom before she let the sobs wrack her tiny frame. She was leaning her back against the bathroom door when they finally hit. Sliding to the floor she wrapped her hands around her knees and hugged, waiting out the crying jag.  
  
Once her eyes had dried, she stood to examine herself in the mirror. Splashing cool water on her face she was glad to hear silence beyond the door. Finally exiting the room she walked back out to the bedroom relieved that the Giles' had left her alone. 'How humiliating to have broken down in front of them all like that', she thought.  
  
Sitting on the edge of the bed she contemplated putting away all her new purchases for the day. She wasn't really in the mood, but it would give her something to take her mind off what had happened earlier. Before she could open the first bag, her eye caught movement at the bedroom door and she turned to find Will watching her with a concerned expression.  
  
A crimson blush stained her cheeks and she quickly looked away. "I'm sorry." She apologized. "I didn't mean to.that is...I couldn't help it." She finished lamely.  
  
"No need to apologize Buffy. We know it's a bit crazy, your whole life turning upside down this way. We didn't mean to crowd you, or upset you. Winning that much money is a life altering and overwhelming experience for anybody." He walked closer, wanting to join her on the bed and wrap a comforting arm around her, but he didn't trust himself.  
  
"It's not that." Buffy couldn't face him, so she continued to hang her head. "It's your family. They.they should have been mad. They should have been upset, to lose all that money. But instead they were *happy*. They congratulated me! And they were so affectionate. And warm. And - " Buffy broke off. She didn't really know how to explain it to him. He'd obviously been around that kind of warmth and affection his whole life. Would he understand how someone who'd never received that, would feel?  
  
Finally she turned her face upward to meet his gaze. "My family, wasn't very big. It was just me and my mom. My dad left before I could really remember too much of him. And my mom was never very affectionate, or touchy. She never gave big hugs or sloppy kisses." Buffy shrugged. "I know she loved me. But she just wasn't like that." 'And I'd never really known what I was missing until today', Buffy thought.  
  
No matter how bad an idea it was, Spike crossed over and took a seat on the bed beside her. His hand came up to grip her chin and force their eyes to meet. An ache went through him at the sad look that hid behind her emerald eyes. "Buffy, luv. You don't have to be ashamed of that. And you don't have to be embarrassed to want those things. That affection and love. You deserve them."  
  
They sat studying each other for a moment. After awhile the ache Spike felt twisted and grew into the sweet burn he'd come to associate with being alone with Buffy Summers. His head tilted and descended, their mouths meeting in an open passionate kiss.  
  
He groaned at the first touch of her soft lips, his tongue snaking out to trace the outline of her mouth before plunging in to its depths. His hands slid down to her shoulders, reveling in the feel of her skin. She mewled and arched toward him, trying to gain more contact, and he complied. His hands wandered her body, as his tongue explored her mouth.  
  
He'd been hard since the moment he first saw her in that dress, but now he was practically throbbing in pain. Caught up in the feel of her, he hadn't noticed her movement until she was already straddling his lap. When she let her weight fall on top of him, her moist heat landed on top of his erection causing them both to groan and thrust.  
  
Spike wrenched his mouth off hers, taking in big gulps of air trying to cool himself down. What was he doing? Damn! Why couldn't he control himself around this woman? Slowly he pushed her off his lap, rubbing his sweaty palms on his trouser legs as he stood.  
  
"I'm sorry Buffy. I shouldn't have - "  
  
"What?!" Buffy was fuming. "You shouldn't have what? Kissed me? Touched me? Made me want you?"  
  
"No. I told you, you don't know the rules of the game." Spike insisted.  
  
"And I told you, you don't have to protect me! I can take care of myself." She answered back.  
  
Consumed with frustration and guilt, Spike lashed out. "Really? I find that hard to believe, when you can't even face your ex!"  
  
Buffy winced at his direct hit. She stood for a moment collecting herself before answering calmly, "You're right. I need to face him. You'll always see me as a coward or a child, until I can show you that I can stand up for myself." She was panting and her breasts were heaving with each lung full she took in.  
  
"How do we do it?" She asked.  
  
Spike was taken aback at the question. Racy images flitted through his mind, and he tried to focus. "Do it?"  
  
"Yes. Inform the press? Do I need to call a press conference or something, or will you just give them my name?" She waited patiently for his answer.  
  
Guilt assaulted Spike at the question. She wasn't ready for that, and yet he'd pushed her into it with his stupid words. "Buffy, you don't have to." He tried to approach her, but she shrugged him off.  
  
"No, I do. I have to do this for me. You said yourself I wouldn't be able to hide from them forever. And I'd rather deal with the press on my own terms, rather than theirs. So are you going to call the press conference?" She asked, pointing her upturned chin at him.  
  
Spike sighed heavily before heading toward the phone to call his assistant. 


	9. Dinner and Blackjack

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Joss owns it all damn him!  
  
Just a short transition chapter. Enjoy!  
  
***  
  
Chapter 9 - Dinner and Blackjack  
  
Buffy's face was slightly flushed from the glass of wine she'd been drinking. She was having a marvelous time. The whole Giles clan was with her, including Xander whose warm eyes and corny jokes had instantly appealed to her. In fact, every single person at the table appealed to her. Her eyes swept the group finally landing on Spike, who was now in a quiet conversation with his grandfather. 'Some were a little more appealing than was good for her,' Buffy thought and then sighed.  
  
She had originally declined the dinner. After her outburst this afternoon, she had been too embarrassed to really want to see any of them tonight. But Joyce had come knocking on her door, and insisted she join them. And who could refuse such a dynamic woman? Certainly not Buffy. But now she was glad she'd accepted.  
  
None of the family had commented on her emotional display, and the conversation had been lighthearted and easy all night. She found herself laughing more in the past two hours than she had in the past two years. She also found herself fantasizing about having this for herself someday. Right now, she knew that the family, the camaraderie, was all borrowed. She sighed again, softly.  
  
"Those are an awful lot of sighs for an awful lucky girl." Xander teased her. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing." She smiled at him. "Just thinking."  
  
"Thinking's overrated!" Thomas Giles boomed. "You need to feel! To act!" He gave her a roguish grin.  
  
"That's probably good advice," Buffy laughed. "But I feel like I'm already living an adventure."  
  
"Yes, but just imagine what adventures await you in the future." Rupert added.  
  
Buffy turned to him, once again noticing the resemblance between the three generations of Giles men. "Yes, that's sort of what I was doing."  
  
"Oh?" Spike asked, leaning forward. "And what do you see in your future, Buffy?"  
  
Her face flushed a bit more, not escaping Spike's notice, and she ducked her head shyly. "Nothing really. It's still a bit fuzzy."  
  
"Leave the poor girl alone!" Joyce broke in, noticing Buffy's discomfort. "She's going to have enough questions to answer at the press conference tomorrow."  
  
Buffy noticed Spike's frown at the reminder. "Buffy, you know we can still call it off."  
  
"I told you I don't want to call it off Will. I'm going through with it. It's time." She insisted.  
  
Joyce smiled at Buffy's use of her son's name. As far as she knew, Spike hadn't allowed anyone besides family to call him that in years.  
  
Unconscious of his movements, Spike reached out to grasp Buffy's hand. He rubbed his thumb over her knuckles as he spoke, "Are you sure luv? You know I didn't mean - "  
  
Buffy's whole demeanor softened at Spike's concerned words, and comforting gesture. "I know Will." She squeezed his hand in return. "But I can't hide forever. And I don't want to. I want to move on with my life, and enjoy my good fortune. And I can't do that with this hanging over me. Can you understand that?"  
  
Spike sighed, still absently rubbing his thumb over her soft skin. "Okay luv." He shook his head, and then slowly withdrew his hand from hers.  
  
The rest of the table held their tongues, but each member of the party had noted the intimate moment. Thomas Giles was hard pressed to keep the grin off his face.  
  
***  
  
After dinner Joyce and Buffy had decided on cocktails in the lounge, while the men had gone off to Spike's office. Joyce wasn't exactly sure what they were going to do, but she had a feeling it had to do with the cigars that her father-in-law was always trying to sneak by his wife. She chuckled at the thought, making Buffy turn to her with a questioning look.  
  
"Just wondering how many cigars Giles is going to try to smoke before he has to go home to mother." She answered the unspoken question.  
  
"Oh." Buffy didn't quite get the joke, but she didn't think it mattered. "Do you think the boys will join us later?"  
  
"Possibly." Joyce took a small sip of her wine before continuing. "What would you like to do until then? Play a few rounds at the tables?"  
  
Buffy bit her bottom lip and chewed for a moment. "I don't really think people like me sitting with them. I'm such a novice. Do you think I can take you up on those lessons you offered?"  
  
Joyce grinned. "Sure! I'll grab a deck of cards, you grab a couple of bowls of pretzels and peanuts."  
  
"Pretzels and peanuts?" Buffy asked, her brow furrowed in puzzlement.  
  
***  
  
Buffy had built her stake up considerably. She'd only started with a handful of pretzels and small cup of peanuts, but already her winnings were mountainous. She chewed on her bottom lip, before asking for another hit. When she busted, she let out the breath she was holding and then popped some more of her winnings into her mouth.  
  
"Corrupting our lucky winner are you?" Rupert bent down to place a soft kiss on Joyce's left temple. "Hello darling." He whispered into her ear. Straightening up to his full height he asked, "So is the Crypt winning any of it's own back?"  
  
"I'm afraid not." Joyce mock-frowned. "She's a lucky one all right."  
  
Buffy laughed. How she loved to see the Giles family interact with one another. It was so different than any relationship she had ever been in. Even now, she watched as Rupert Giles sat down in the chair beside his wife, absently raising his hand and twisting strands of Joyce's hair between his fingertips. It was a gesture of long and intimate familiarity. One that Buffy had never been privileged to witness outside of a movie theater or television set before now.  
  
Rupert wiggled his eyebrows at Buffy in a leering gesture. "Let a *real* gambler show you how it's done little lady." He turned to his wife. "That is if the game is open?"  
  
"You got a stake, you got a chair." Joyce answered, gesturing for him to place his bet.  
  
When Spike found them an hour later, Buffy was giggling and piling more pretzels onto the precarious mound in the middle of the table. He stood and watched her for a moment. She was so innocent; so sweet. He felt something stir inside him. He shook his head quickly to dispel whatever feeling was creeping into him.  
  
It was because of that innocence, that wholesomeness, that he couldn't get involved. She wasn't his type of girl. And he wasn't her type of guy. She didn't belong in this city; she was too good for it. When he shook the increasingly morose thoughts out of his head, he heard Buffy question his father.  
  
"You had seventeen, why did you hit? You're not supposed to his when you have seventeen."  
  
Spike took the seat next to Buffy, his arm coming up to land lightly on her shoulders. "He's a card counter." He turned to his father. "We don't like card counter's at the Crypt." He gave Rupert his most menacing look.  
  
"I taught you to count cards before you were out of your nappies!" Rupert replied.  
  
Spike's grin spread, until it became contagious. "Yup. That's why I can spot 'em."  
  
"You're father hasn't changed. He's still the same gambler that bet me a walk in the moonlight on one hand of blackjack. He hit on seventeen then too." Joyce turned to smile at her husband in fond remembrance.  
  
Spike turned to answer Buffy's unspoken question, "Da met mum while she was dealing blackjack on a cruise ship."  
  
"Oh how romantic!" Buffy exclaimed, turning her starry eyes to the older couple.  
  
Rupert smirked, and Buffy caught her breath. She definitely knew where Spike got his appeal!  
  
"Joyce didn't think so at the time. But I managed to change her mind." Rupert commented.  
  
"I thought you were presumptuous, brazen, and that a walk in the moonlight with you would be nothing short of perilous. I still do." Buffy caught the wink that Joyce threw at her husband. "I just learned to like it."  
  
They all laughed at that. Buffy leaning into Spike to catch her breath; neither noticed the close contact, nor made any move to change it. But knowing looks passed between Mr. and Mrs. Giles as they watched their youngest son.  
  
They played a few more rounds, Spike joining into the game with a small stake of his own. Eventually Buffy couldn't stop from yawning and stood from the table. "Well, I better get some rest if I'm going to be any good at the press conference tomorrow."  
  
"I'll walk you up luv." Spike stood automatically wrapping his arm around Buffy's waist.  
  
"You don't have to." Buffy tried to beg off the escort.  
  
"Buffy, I told you I don't like you wandering around the casino floor by yourself." His eyes narrowed.  
  
"I'm just walking to the elevator!" Buffy stated with an exasperated puff of breath.  
  
"Still, I'd feel better if I escorted you."  
  
"You know, if I wanted the attentions of an overbearing man I could have stayed in Kansas!" Buffy rejoined.  
  
"Overbearing? I'm just trying to keep you safe!"  
  
"I told you I can take care of myself!"  
  
Joyce and Rupert watched the exchange with a mix of amusement and sympathy. They gave each other fond 'remember when?' smiles.  
  
Buffy turned to the couple still sitting at the table. "Thank you for a lovely evening. I'll see you again tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course dear. Why don't we meet for breakfast before the conference? How about 9am, that will give your stomach plenty of time to settle before the butterflies start up!" Joyce gave her an encouraging smile.  
  
"Sure, that would be great. Goodnight." Buffy turned, not waiting for Spike.  
  
Spike's lips thinned into a narrow line. "Mum. Da." He nodded at each in turn before following Buffy out of the room.  
  
Rupert shook his head turning to his wife he stated quietly, "Our poor boy. Years from now he'll look back at these last few days and wonder what hit him." 


	10. Press Conference

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Joss owns it all damn him!  
  
Thanks to Lexa for the beta!  
  
***  
  
Chapter 10 - Press Conference  
  
Buffy stood nervously chewing on her bottom lip, while Spike watched from a comfortable distance. He itched to go to her side and soothe her, but knew from previous arguments that she wanted to do this on her own. He didn't have any doubts that she could. That she had the grace and poise necessary, but he wished that she would allow him to offer some comfort to her anxious nature.  
  
Xander was giving Buffy some last minute advice. "Don't let the crowd get to you. You only have to answer one question at a time, no matter how many they throw at you. Just point to one person and answer that person's question first, ignore the rest."  
  
Spike listened to make sure Xander wasn't forgetting anything, until he felt the light touch of his mother's hand on his arm. He turned to greet her with a half-hearted smile.  
  
"You look almost as nervous as Buffy!" Joyce pointed out. "And I know you've been in front of the cameras plenty of times."  
  
"I know. I just keep thinking I pushed her into this. She's not ready." Spike replied.  
  
"Oh, I think she'll surprise the lot of us." Rupert answered, coming to stand by his wife to wrap a possessive arm around her. His other hand came up to play lazily with a few escaped strands of her hair.  
  
Spike watched all of this, making note of the small gestures and quiet touches his parents had constantly shared throughout his life. Buffy had been right. He never noticed those things, because they'd always been there. But now that she'd mentioned it, he could see the love and affection practically rolling off his parents in waves. And he knew that it was an affection that infected his entire family. They had always been a hugging, kissing, and clapping group.  
  
"What is it?" Joyce finally asked after enduring several minutes of scrutiny.  
  
Spike sighed and reached up a hand to cup his mother's cheek. "I haven't appreciated you two enough." His voice was soft and caring. "Not nearly enough." And then he placed a gentle kiss on his mother's cheek and a warm hand on his father's shoulder before walking out toward the podium to greet the reporters.  
  
"What was that all about?" Rupert asked, bemused.  
  
"I'm not sure, but whatever it is I hope it continues." Joyce smiled back at him.  
  
***  
  
Buffy listened as Will spoke to the reporters, letting them know what the press conference was about and that they would be meeting the lucky jackpot winner soon. She marveled at the ease in which he spoke to them, his charm shining through in its entirety. She turned at the clasp of a strong hand on her elbow, meeting Thomas Giles' searching look.  
  
"Don't worry girl." He whispered roughly. "You've got more than just beauty in you. You've got strength and intelligence. Don't let that crowd intimidate you." Then he was pushing her forward while Will gestured her toward the podium.  
  
The microphone screeched as she made her first attempts at speech. "Uhm.Hello.I'm Buffy Summers.and I won the jackpot." The crowd of reporters laughed at that.  
  
She really hadn't prepared anything specific. She had assumed that she would just answer any questions that came up. But she found herself panicking as the questions were fired non-stop in her direction.  
  
"Where are you from?" "Do you plan to stay?" "How do you like Vegas?" "What do you have to say about the Giles family?" "What about the Crypt?" "Are you going to quit your job?" "What is your job?"  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw Will stepping up to take over for her. Shaking her head at him she took hold of the microphone once more. "Please!" She called out waiting until silence descended. "I'm not very good at this. I've never done this before." She gestured toward the reporters. "Maybe it would be better if I just told you my story?"  
  
She began with her birth in Trader's Corners. Leaving out Angel, she explained her desire to explore the world outside of Kansas, and her subsequent road trip ending with her lucky pull at the Crypt's Big Bertha slot machine. Spike watched the crowd as she spoke, and wondered at her ability to capture the audience. None of the reporters had tried to break in with a question, or comment the entire time she told her story. His da was right. He shouldn't have worried.  
  
The conference was over within half an hour; the press buzzing about their latest story as they were ushered out the door. Buffy turned with an exhausted smile on her face. "So it's over?"  
  
Spike strode up to her, enveloping her in a warm hug. "Yeah luv, all over. You were wonderful." He whispered in her ear.  
  
Buffy felt the tingling start in her toes and spread throughout her body. Will's nearness and soft praise making her flush with pride and warmth. But before she could return the embrace he was already pulling away.  
  
"Buffy! You were wonderful!" Joyce swept her up in her own embrace. "This calls for a celebration."  
  
'Déjà vu,' Buffy thought as she was twirled and hugged and congratulated. At least this time she was semi-prepared and there were no emotional outbursts to follow. She smiled and accepted the warmth and affection, almost as if she deserved it.  
  
After all the congratulations and the obligatory champagne, Xander stepped up with some last minute advice. "Now the hard part is going to start."  
  
"Hard part?"  
  
"The phone calls, the solicitors. You need to get yourself a financial advisor as soon as possible. I've left Spike a list of names that are reputable. You should contact them to see if any of them are free to handle your affairs for you." Xander explained.  
  
"Do you really think it will be that bad?" Buffy asked with trepidation.  
  
Spike's hand caught hers. "Don't answer your phone for the next few days Buffy. In fact, we'll just have the front desk hold all your calls, until things settle down a bit."  
  
"Do you really think that's necessary?"  
  
"Oh, quite." Rupert answered for his son. "You're going to discover an entire slew of relatives you've never heard of before." He gave her a chagrined look. "I'm afraid that's the price you pay for the fame and fortune."  
  
After a few last warnings, Buffy excused herself begging off dinner. She was exhausted from the emotional roller coaster she'd been riding all day. Fear of the press conference, fear of Angel, and now anxiety over how to handle this new found fame was giving her a bit of a headache. All she wanted right now was to lay down and shut her eyes.  
  
***  
  
The next morning Buffy strode out onto the roof patio of the Crypt. There was a small crystal blue pool, surrounded by several lounging chairs, and small patio dining tables. The rooftop café was beautiful especially on such a bright and cool morning. She spotted Thomas Giles sitting at one of the tables, in the shade of a large patio umbrella.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Giles." Buffy greeted as she took the offered seat. "Thank you for agreeing to meet with me this morning.  
  
"I never turn down a beautiful woman's request." Giles answered affably. "And call me Giles, please. Or Thomas, if you like."  
  
"Thank you Giles. I asked you here beca - " Buffy broke off as the waitress approached.  
  
"What will you have lass?" Giles asked. He shook his head when Buffy declined any food. "Bring the lady a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. And a large glass of orange juice. I'll have the same, but bring me coffee instead."  
  
After ordering, Giles turned to find Buffy gaping at him. "You are much too skinny. You need to put some meat on your bones." Prepared for an argument, Giles heart warmed when he heard Buffy's tinkling laughter instead. "It doesn't matter Mr - Thomas, I can eat all day and nothing sticks."  
  
"Then indulge an old man." Giles answered with a grin of his own.  
  
"You're far from old Giles." Buffy didn't think she'd ever seen a more robust figure, unless of course it was the other two Giles men.  
  
When their table lapsed into silence, Giles urged Buffy to speak her mind. "So, why did you ask me up here Buffy? Besides the desire for my company, that is." He winked at her, causing another bubble of laughter to surface.  
  
"Well, I was hoping I could solicit your help. I wanted you to take a look at the list Xander left me and maybe let me know what you think?"  
  
Giles took the proffered list and studied the names. "These are all top firms. Any of them would do well by you. I suggest you contact the top five and make appointments with each. Just pick the one that you're most comfortable with after meeting them."  
  
"The thing is, Giles, I sort of already have someone in mind." Buffy hedged.  
  
"You do? Who?"  
  
"You." Buffy waited for a response and was met with only silence. "Well? What do you think?"  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because I want the best, and you're it." Buffy explained. "You made your own fortune, and you're damn good with money. The investments you've made since earning your first million will leave more than triple that to each of your descendants."  
  
Giles' eyebrow arched at Buffy's detailed description. "Did your homework now didn't you?"  
  
Buffy smiled. "Will you do it?"  
  
"Yes." Giles agreed willingly. "Now, what do you want out of your money?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What do you want it to do for you? Keep you from working? Travel the world? What?" Giles asked, trying to get a feel for what Buffy would need.  
  
"Well." She chewed on her bottom lip in thought. "I'd like to take some a donate it to charity. I don't feel right not giving some back, you know? I'd like to find one that deals with domestic abuse, if we can."  
  
"Of course. That part will be easy. What else?"  
  
"I would like to travel for a bit, but I don't want to stop working altogether." Buffy answered.  
  
"What do you do for a living child?" Giles asked.  
  
"I used to run a small martial arts studio in Trader's Corners." Buffy's mouth curved into a frown, her eyes darting down to stare at the glass tabletop. "Until Angel had the building closed. They said it was for structural damages, but I knew it was because Angel didn't want me working anymore."  
  
'Bloody bastard!', Giles thought. "Okay, so would you like to continue doing that, or try something new?"  
  
"Oh no! I love teaching Aikido. It really made me feel good to see my students learn and progress; they're the ones I miss the most."  
  
"Okay. So now that we know a few of the things you'd like from your fortune, what else do you want?"  
  
"Else?"  
  
"Yes. A new studio, some travel, and a donation will only use a small percentage of what you've won. What do you want from the rest of it?" Giles inquired.  
  
Buffy's eyes lifted to meet his before answering. "More."  
  
Giles threw his head back in laughter. The warm rich tones surrounded Buffy and ignited soft chuckles from her as well. "A gal after my own heart." He smiled at her. "That's smart Buffy. You make your money work for you, and you won't have anything to worry about in the future." He nodded at her. "Can do. Why don't we start with just a million for now? You'll need the rest for living expenses anyway."  
  
"That sounds good." Buffy's heart was racing. She couldn't believe that she was having this conversation. It was all so casual, handing over a million dollars to another person. As she was pondering this latest series of events, their food arrived and they both dug in.  
  
That's where Spike found them, laughing and eating, on the patio roof. His heart lurched at the sight of Buffy in the sunlight, her hair shining and eyes sparkling as she laughed at one of grandda's corny jokes.  
  
"Well, good morning." Spike greeted them both.  
  
"Good morning my boy!" Giles answered. "'Bout time you left that bloody office! There's a beautiful woman out here just waiting for a leisurely drive through the desert with a handsome bloke like you." Giles hinted.  
  
Spike sighed. He knew his grandda just couldn't keep his hand out things. "Grandda I'm a bit too busy to be taking drives through the desert just now."  
  
"What? It's a sign of the apocalypse when a Giles can't take a few moments to spend time with a pretty lady. Here, at least sit and have some coffee." Giles stood, pulling the chair out for Spike. "Buffy I'll be sure to keep in touch to let you know what's happening." He addressed her before striding off.  
  
Spike sat, thinking this would be a good time to let Buffy know that she couldn't take Giles seriously about these things. "Sorry Buffy. I know grandda can be a bit pushy. I'm sorry if he got you up here on some pretense."  
  
Buffy's brow furrowed in displeasure. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, he's got it in that head of his that you'd suit me."  
  
"Suit you?" Buffy willed her heart not to dance at the thought.  
  
"Yeah. I love the old man, but he's got this thing. He thinks he's some sort of bleedin' matchmaker. Always trying to setup anyone of us that's still single. Just last month he orchestrated this whole thing for my cousin Darla."  
  
"And how did that work out?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well, in that case it worked. But still. I'm sorry if he tricked you up here."  
  
Buffy's mouth thinned out into a scowl. "What are you implying?"  
  
"Implying? Nothing. I'm just trying to apologize for grandda's meddling ways."  
  
"For your information Mr. Giles, everybody's world does not revolve around you! *I* asked your grandfather up here, and he was good enough to meet me."  
  
"You? Why would you want to meet with grandda?"  
  
"Business." She answered succinctly.  
  
"Business? What kind of business?"  
  
"The kind that is none of yours!" Buffy stood. "But since you clearly won't let it go, I've asked Thomas to be my financial advisor." Buffy noted Will's arched brow. "What? You think I've made some type of mistake?"  
  
"No. I think you couldn't have picked a better person for the job." Buffy's tension eased just a bit at that comment.  
  
"I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. I just didn't want grandda putting ideas in your head."  
  
Buffy's eyes narrowed once more. "Ideas?"  
  
"Yeah. You know the matchmaking. Thinking that you'd suit me as a wife - "  
  
"Which you clearly don't believe I would." Buffy cut him off coldly.  
  
"No! I mean, it's not that *you* wouldn't. It's just that I'm not the marrying kind. At least not yet, I'm not ready to settle down like that." Spike tried to explain. He could see Buffy's features darken, and knew that he'd already dug himself a pretty deep hole.  
  
"Well, don't worry." Buffy's voice was calm as she spoke though she was trembling on the inside. "Just because I was willing to sleep with you, doesn't mean I wanted to spend the rest of my life by your side." She took a few steps away from the table, and turned away from him before dropping the final blow. "And you don't have to worry about my getting any *ideas*. I know how you feel about me, and I'll try to stay out of your way from now on."  
  
"Buffy, wait I - " But she was gone, the doors of the lift closing silently behind her. 


	11. Apologies

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Joss owns it all damn him!  
  
Thank you all so much for the wonderful feedback! It keeps my creative juices flowing, and the chapters coming. :)  
  
***  
  
Chapter 11 - Apologies  
  
Buffy spent the next few days ensconced in her suite. She'd lost the desire to explore the casino, not wanting to run into Will. She'd been a fool to get her hopes up, to think that there might be something between them. He was right. She was naïve.  
  
After the horrible scene on the rooftop, she hadn't known what to say to him. She knew he was attracted to her, as was obvious from the few encounters they'd already had. She'd held out hope that maybe it was more than just a physical attraction. But his words from the other day made it plain that it wasn't.  
  
So instead of wandering the casino floor, or exploring the Crypt's many shops Buffy did what she always did when she needed to center and focus herself. She moved all the furniture in the main room clearing the floor. She spent most of the day running through her Aikido exercises. She also worked up some new lesson plans for when she found a new studio.  
  
The rest of the time was spent reading through the commercial real estate section of the newspaper and making a few phone calls. Buffy's first major decision was that she would not, under any circumstances be returning to Trader's Corners. So she had begun searching for two things. The first would be a studio for her new school. And the second would be a house for her new home. Both were to be located here in Vegas. She'd fallen in love with the desert, and she saw no reason to leave it.  
  
Buffy was just finishing a few warm-up kicks when the doorbell rang. Unsurprised to find another hotel delivery man, she accepted the flowers and gave a generous tip. She placed the vase next to the others on the coffee table she'd pushed to the side of the room. Giving in, she bent down to take a quick sniff of the lilacs. She took the card and added it to the small stack she had hidden in her underwear drawer, not bothering to read it. She knew what it said. The same thing that had been written on each card previous. 'Buffy I'm sorry. Please call me. - Spike'. Instead she went back to her exercises, counting out each repetition as she went.  
  
***  
  
Dammit! Why wasn't she calling him? Spike stared at the phone, willing it to ring. He'd already tried calling her several times since that day on the rooftop. But she refused to answer her phone. What more did she want from him? He'd apologized. More so than he could ever remembering apologizing to any other woman, and he hadn't even done anything wrong! He was just trying to warn her about Giles. Okay, so he'd jumped to conclusions, but was that his fault? And had it been that horrible a mistake that she couldn't even accept his apology?  
  
Spike sighed, and sank down into the chair behind his desk. He turned to the monitors, scanning them quickly. He'd been watching the floor constantly, trying to catch a glimpse of Buffy, but she hadn't shown. He'd even made the trip up to her suite several times, but if she had been there she wasn't answering the door. He'd toyed with the idea of using his pass- key but even he thought that was going a bit far.  
  
His head snapped around when the door creaked open, "Buffy?"  
  
"I take it you weren't expecting me?" Joyce smiled at the disappointed look on her son's face. "Were you supposed to meet Buffy here?"  
  
"No." Spike answered. "Just thought maybe you were her." He shrugged.  
  
"She is a bit busy. And I think all the attention has been getting to her."  
  
"You've talked to her?" Spike asked, curious for any news.  
  
"Well yes. We had brunch in her suite yesterday."  
  
"She let you in?" His voice sounded hurt; Joyce hid a grin.  
  
"Of course. Is there some reason she shouldn't have?"  
  
"No." Spike tried to hide his frustration. "Just thought you said she was busy, is all."  
  
"I convinced her to take a break. It's no wonder she's so skinny. Those moves she can do are quite something. It must take an incredible amount of strength, practice, and patience to become that good."  
  
"Moves?"  
  
"Yes. She gave me a quick demonstration the other day. She's been working up some new lessons for when she starts up her new school."  
  
"Oh." Spike wondered why Buffy hadn't spoken to him about starting a new school. He felt inexplicably left out.  
  
"Well, I just stopped in to say hello. I'm meeting your father for lunch downstairs. Maybe we can all have dinner tonight?" She kissed Spike on the cheek before heading out the door.  
  
After his mother had left, Spike sat brooding in his chair. What was he supposed to do now? Buffy refused to see him. Refused to accept his apology. Well, he wasn't about to grovel on his bloody hands and knees that's for sure! He had a business to run! He wasn't going to spend the rest of his day brooding over Buffy Summers. That decided Spike turned his attention back to the black and white images floating through the monitors.  
  
He was up and running before he had time to fully process the fact that Buffy was standing by the reception desk engaged in conversation with a man Spike had never seen before.  
  
***  
  
When the phone rang for the hundredth time, Buffy had had enough. She reached across to pick up the receiver intending to give the caller a piece of her mind. She'd been expecting Will's rough accent, but when she was greeted with a curt, "Buffy," her breath caught in her throat.  
  
"Angel?" Oh god! He'd found her already!  
  
"Buffy." She heard his heavy sigh. "This has all been extremely inconvenient. Tell me what room you're in and I'll come up to collect you this instance."  
  
"You're here? In the hotel?" Buffy's mind was racing. He was here! He wanted to come up to her room. Her sanctuary. She couldn't allow that.  
  
"Of course I'm here! Look at all the trouble you've caused! Now tell me what room you're in!" He demanded.  
  
"No!" Buffy refused. "I m-mean, I'll c-come down." And she hung up before he could command she do otherwise.  
  
"Okay, you knew you'd have to deal with Angel sooner or later." She told herself. She just didn't think it would be this soon. She had counted on a few more days at least, maybe a week. But now? Well, she had no choice, did she? She collected her key card and stepped out the door.  
  
When she stepped out into the lobby, she didn't have to search long before her eyes lighted on Angel's mane of dark brown hair. He was standing next to reception with an annoyed and disgusted look on his face; no doubt because of the staff's refusal to tell him her room number, and the garish, at least to him, décor of the main lobby.  
  
She strode purposely forward, trying to mask her own trepidation at the meeting. "Angel." She greeted him.  
  
"Buffy." Angel moved forward to grab hold of her elbow. "Let's go get your things."  
  
She shook his hand off and took a step back. "No."  
  
"No?" Angel's expression was full of shock. "Did you just say no to me?"  
  
"Yes." Buffy admitted. "I'm not leaving."  
  
"What did you think you were accomplishing running away from home like that?"  
  
"I wasn't running away from home. I was relocating." Buffy answered.  
  
"Relocating? To this place? That's ridiculous!" Angel once again tried to make a grab for Buffy's arm.  
  
Buffy sidestepped the maneuver. "I said no." Buffy let the indignation and anger sweep through her. It went a long way to pushing aside the fear. "I'm sorry if you came all the way out here for nothing, but if you'd called first you would have known I wouldn't come back with you."  
  
Buffy watched as Angel's eyes turned dark and angry. His mouth twisted itself into a deep scowl, and his body went tight with tension. She could see his fists clenching at his sides, and wondered whether he would actually try to hit her. She moved subtly, changing her stance to allow for quick movement.  
  
"You can't be serious? You are my fiance, and as such everything you do has an affect on how people see me. Do you know how much embarrassment you've caused me?" He asked, his voice low and rough.  
  
"That's where you're wrong Angel." Buffy tossed back at him. "I'm not your fiance. I broke our engagement several months ago. You just refused to accept it. But that doesn't make it any less broken. And as for any embarrassment I've caused you - well that's entirely your own fault. If you hadn't hidden the fact that our relationship was over, no one in Trader's Corners would care one whit about me!"  
  
When Buffy saw Angel step forward, she automatically went into the first stance she taught in any of her classes. The basic defense stance. But before anything could happen, she felt a cool hand grip her shoulder and a smooth voice drift over her head. "Is there a problem here mate?"  
  
When Buffy turned she was shocked to see the sparks of anger flying behind Will's steady gaze. "Everything's fine Will." She could handle this. Now that the initial shock had worn off, she knew that she could take care of this on her own. "I've got it under control."  
  
Will canted his head toward Buffy, searching her eyes with his own. After a brief moment he nodded and took a step back.  
  
"Who are you?" Angel demanded. "This is none of your business."  
  
Spike's nostrils flared, and his pupil's dilated. He was using all his control, just to keep from pummeling the man standing before him. He'd known the moment he stepped off the elevator and saw the two of them together, that this was Angel. "My place. My business." Spike spoke through gritted teeth.  
  
Angel's eyes narrowed as he stared at the two people before him. "So you're William Giles?" Angel's gaze swept up and down Spike's body his expression clearly stating that he found Spike lacking. "Is this what you're staying for?" He gestured toward the fuming brit. "Don't kid yourself Buffy. If you think for one minute that this guy wants anything more than a quick fuck, and the chance to win his money back from you, your dumber than I thought."  
  
Buffy couldn't help cringe at his words. Mostly because they were closer to the truth than she wanted him to know. But she didn't have time to dwell on Angel's cruelty. Will was struggling to get loose from her grip, and she couldn't allow that to happen. "Will!" She called to him until he stopped struggling in her arms. "Let it go."  
  
Just as she was getting Will to calm down, she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. Angel's fist was poised to punch and as his hand shot forward Buffy reacted. She spun in a half circle to the left, her right arm reached out to grasp his wrist. On contact, she tightened her hand until Angel's fist was forced open. Then she twist up, spinning the half circle back, until she'd forced Angel onto his knees. As soon as he fell to the floor, Buffy took several steps forward causing Angel to turn and land on his stomach, with his arm pinned backward.  
  
"You never did come by the studio to watch any of my classes Angel." Buffy whispered sweetly. "Maybe you should have. You might've learned something." She twisted his arm a bit for emphasis.  
  
Angel whimpered.  
  
"Now, I'm going to stand up and step away from you. You are going to get up, and leave. And you're never coming back. Do you understand me?" Buffy spoke slowly, as if to a child.  
  
When Angel nodded, Buffy released him and stepped away. She eyed him warily as he stood, rubbing at his wrist and shoulder. "If you mention my name to the press, I'll have you in court so fast your head will be spinning." He tried to sound menacing, but Buffy thought he only sounded pathetic.  
  
"Don't worry Angel. I have a feeling that after today, I'll never mention your name ever again." Buffy watched sadly as Angel walked away. She almost couldn't believe that she had allowed Angel to intimidate her for so long. She shook her head at her own folly.  
  
"That was quite impressive luv." Buffy started at Will's voice. She had forgotten that she hadn't been alone.  
  
"Thank you." She answered curtly.  
  
Spike watched as Buffy began to make her way back toward the elevator bays. He followed quickly, not wanting to allow her to get away from him again.  
  
The further Buffy walked from the scene, the more reaction set in. Now that it was all over, her body was finally registering the tension and shock. She could feel her body begin to tremble, and tried to hide the fact from Will. But she wasn't able to fool him.  
  
"Come on luv. Let's get you back upstairs." Spike tried to take her elbow, but she shrugged him off.  
  
"I can get there just fine on my own, thank you."  
  
"Buffy! This is ridiculous. You're shaking, I'm not going to let you go up by yourself." Spike was exasperated. "I've already apologized for the other day. What more do you want?"  
  
"Nothing! I don't want anything form you Will!" Buffy answered, her shaking becoming more pronounced.  
  
"So, you're just going to stay mad at me?"  
  
"I don't normally hold grudges."  
  
"But you're making an exception for me?" Will asked.  
  
Buffy only shrugged and continued toward the elevator. "Buffy, you only have two choices here." He turned her until they were facing one another. "You can forgive me, and let me help you up to your suite. Or you can stay mad and let me chase down that bastard of an ex so that I can take my frustrations out on him."  
  
"You wouldn't!" Spike only arched an eyebrow in answer.  
  
Buffy sighed. He would. "Fine. You can help me upstairs."  
  
Spike smiled taking Buffy's elbow and drawing her near. He wrapped a protective arm around her waist, and led her through the elevator doors and up to her suite. 


	12. Giving In

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Joss owns it all damn him!  
  
Here's some spuffy love for you all that have been patiently waiting.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 12 - Giving In (R)  
  
Spike lead Buffy into the suite with his hand at the small of her back. The door snicked shut behind them, the sound echoing through the silent room. Buffy hadn't spoken a word since they'd gotten into the elevator; Spike waited.  
  
Buffy stood in the middle of the room her arms hugging her waist. She was still shivering, though she tried hard to mask her reaction. She knew Will wouldn't leave her until he knew she was back under control. But she couldn't face him now. Her emotions were too raw. She was too vulnerable. So instead she walked toward the wall of windows and looked down onto the Vegas night.  
  
"Thank you for walking me up. You don't have to stay."  
  
Spike was beside her in a moment, his hands coming up to rub up and down her arms. "You're still trembling."  
  
Buffy continued to stare out the window, willing herself not to react to his touch. "It's just the shock wearing off. A reaction to the fear."  
  
"Why did you go down alone if you were afraid?"  
  
"I had to."  
  
"You didn't have to do it alone."  
  
"Yes. I did." Buffy turned toward him now, unwilling, or unable to resist the pull any longer. "I had to know that I could do it on my own. That I could face him once and for all."  
  
They stood together for a silent moment. Each trying to read the other, their eyes boring into one another. Buffy looked away first. "I have to admit though.when I felt you walk up behind me, I knew." She looked up once more into Will's steely blue eyes. "I knew that everything would be okay."  
  
Spike's heart was thundering in his chest. He could feel his blood pumping furiously through his body. The knowledge that Buffy felt safe because of him thrilled him more than he cared to admit. Leaning forward he placed a light kiss on the crown of her head. She sighed and gave in to the need to enter his embrace.  
  
After a few minutes, Buffy pulled away enough to look into Will's face once more. "Angel thought we we're lovers."  
  
"Buffy, luv. I'm so - " Buffy placed a slim finger on his lips to stall his apology.  
  
"I'm glad." Her finger traced the outline of his mouth before she removed it. She gave him a soft smile before continuing. "He must be furious. I never let him touch me." Buffy blushed at having reminded Will of her own inexperience.  
  
Before she could look away Spike cupped Buffy's face in both his hands. "I'm glad luv." Then he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.  
  
Spike reeled as the constant ache he'd been carrying around burst into flame. Without conscious thought he changed the angle of their mouths and deepened the kiss. His tongue leapt forward to explore her mouth once more, stopping to memorize every spot that caused Buffy to moan or sigh in pleasure.  
  
While his mouth was busy with hers, his hands came up to roam across Buffy's body. He studied the curve of her back, before letting himself experience her feminine contours. His fingers danced lightly over the front of her cotton shirt, until they reached the hard nubs that tipped her breasts. Rubbing the cotton roughly against her sensitized peaks, Spike's own body throbbed in response when Buffy let out a deep husky groan.  
  
It was going too far, too fast. Spike berated himself for letting things get out of control once again. He tried to pull away, willed himself to distance their bodies. But Buffy's hands came up to wrap themselves around him, and he was lost.  
  
"Please." Buffy murmured. "Will please. Touch me." She knew he wanted to pull away. To leave her aching and wanting and alone.  
  
"Buffy." Her name was a groan; he buried his nose in her hair and drank deep of her scent. "Touching won't be enough." He tried to warn her.  
  
"I don't care. You can have it all." She drew him close, letting her lips linger just a breath away from his. "Make love with me."  
  
The request was more than Spike could take. He was already painfully hard, and to hear his own need reflected back at him was too much. He crushed his mouth to hers, and lifted her into his arms. Hurriedly he carried her to the bed and placed her gently on the silk sheets. When he stood to divest himself of his clothing he took a moment to study the woman lying in wait for him.  
  
She was beautiful. He hadn't bothered to turn the lamp light on, but the moonlight spilling through the window framed her in an incandescent glow. Her lips were swollen and her eyes were dark with passion. But that wasn't all that Spike saw. He saw the vulnerability, and the slight taint of fear. This would be her first. He would be her first.  
  
"I won't hurt you."  
  
"I know." She had undressed slowly, while he watched. Her creamy skin revealed inch by inch to his hungry eyes. She was nervous, but her body trembled from passion not anxiety. She wanted to feel him. She wanted to study his body with her hands, and let his explore her own.  
  
For a moment Spike found himself unable to move. Buffy lay on the bed, her hair framing her pixie face, swathed in only the thin fabric of lace that covered her womanhood. His breath caught at the look of desire she directed toward him. A look he knew she had never shared with another.  
  
He crossed to her to sit lightly on the edge of the bed. Slowly, almost reverently, he let his hands slide over her delicate skin. Delighting whenever her body arched to meet his soft touch. For the next few minutes he studied her, filing away each response for their next lovemaking. For he knew that once he had her, he wouldn't be able to stop. Spike paused in his heady exploration long enough to lean forward and kiss her. It had only been a few minutes, but he'd felt like they hadn't kissed in hours. And he needed it. Needed her again.  
  
Buffy's whole body was on fire. She'd never felt so alive, so full of energy before. Every touch he gave her had her craving for more. Every time he drew away she cried out for fear he would not return. As they kissed, her hands came up to touch him for the first time. And a wave of pure heat shot through her at the deep groan that escaped his lips on contact.  
  
'Slowly. Gently,' Spike had to tell himself. Her responses were unbearably arousing. She had no barriers, no preconceived ideas of how she should react. She was pure instinct. Pure wanton need and desire. And he reveled in it.  
  
"Will. I - oooh!" Words dissolved as she felt him take one impossibly hard nipple into his mouth. Her body arched off the bed, trying to capture even more of the incredible sensation. Spike suckled her until she was mewling. Then, as gently as possible, he bit down. Taking her sensitive peak between his teeth and pulling. Buffy cried out as she felt another gush of moist heat spear her between the legs.  
  
"Easy luv." He gentled her with his hands, and then followed with sweet kisses up and down her body. Spike wasn't sure if he was trying to calm her or himself. Her responses were driving him almost mad with need. He felt his control slipping away.  
  
He let his hands wander until he reached the silky lace she still wore. He looked up into Buffy's face searching for any signs of fear or worry. He saw none, but wanted to be sure. "We can still stop luv. I'll stop if you ask." Buffy's eyes fluttered open, and focused on Spike's. She felt something in her burst open at the look she saw there, and at the thought that he would give up this loving for her sake. Even when the evidence of his needs was hard and throbbing against her. Spike watched her with a sinking heart. She hadn't answered and he was almost afraid that that was answer enough. But at this point, he wasn't above begging, and so he did. His head came down to nuzzle her neck. "Please luv." His words were strained with the need to keep control. "Don't ask."  
  
Buffy's hands came up to frame Will's face, and pull it toward her own. She kissed him, long and thorough and wet. And when they drew away, she met his gaze with a longing look of her own. "Love me, Will."  
  
Spike moaned softly in relief, and let his hands continue their earlier exploration. His finger dipped below the swatch of lace. A growl erupted from his throat as he encountered her wet center. He barely controlled the urge to rip the panties off her and plunge himself inside. Instead he let his fingers touch. Felt her body tense. He built her up and pushed her over the edge, until she was screaming his name.  
  
"Oh god! Will, I never.I can't.what - Will!" And then she was falling.  
  
When she swam back up to coherency, Will was there. Kissing her gently, running cool hands over her hot body. "Okay luv?"  
  
"Okay? I've never felt anything like it!" Buffy graced him with one of her blinding smiles. Spike felt his heart stop for just a second. And then he was kissing her again. Again he let his hands wander, this time he built her up until she was teetering over the edge but refused to push her over.  
  
"Hold on luv." He whispered just before he pushed himself into her. She was moaning and arching, and begging when he finally slid inside her. The pain hit her unawares. It mixed with the pleasure until she wasn't sure exactly what she was feeling. She only knew she wanted more.  
  
Spike was in awe. He'd loved many women before, but he'd never felt like this. This tumbling free fall of desire, of want, of need. Slowly he began to move. Letting each moan, sigh, and groan guide him. They thrust together leisurely until neither could take anymore. Spike increased the pace, wondering at the feeling of Buffy beneath him, surrounding him. And this time they rushed toward the edge together, plunging over it with hands held. 


	13. Pillow Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Joss owns it all damn him!  
  
Here's a short chap to get you through until my next update. Sorry! Probably won't be another chap until at least next week.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 13 - Pillow Talk  
  
Buffy woke slowly, her eyes fluttering open and her mouth breathing out a small sigh of contentment. Turning she snuggled closer to Will. When he shifted to move away from her, she tightened her grip on him. "Where are you going?"  
  
Spike leaned down and planted a firm kiss on the top of Buffy'shead. "I don't want to crush you. You're so small." He realized when he awoke that he was more than half on top of her.  
  
"I'm not that small! I can take you in a fair fight any day mister!" Buffy teased, keeping her arms wrapped around him.  
  
Spike chuckled, shifting without losing contact, just enough to take most of his weight off her. "I don't doubt that luv. Not after what I saw yesterday." This time he kissed her more intimately, their lips gently swiping across each other. "My mum said you gave her a demonstration. Are you going to show me what else you can do?"  
  
"If you like." Buffy answered, turning so that she could grin up at him.  
  
For a moment they just looked at each other. Buffy could feel her heart beating in her chest. Slowly she brought her hand up to cup his cheek, and leaned forward to press a chaste kiss on his lips. When she pulled away, her eyes were downcast, and her cheeks were rosy. "C-can I ask you something?" She cursed her stutter.  
  
Spike's eyes narrowed into wary slits. He knew what she was going to ask, and wasn't ready for the question. How was he to know where this was leading, when he couldn't even pinpoint his own feelings? "Question?"  
  
Buffy continued to look away, anywhere but at Will. "Uhm." She bit her bottom lip and chewed roughly. "I know this is probably cliché, and you probably think I'm silly.but I just have to know." Now she did look up to meet his gaze, but her face was still flushed and her lashes fluttered.  
  
"Was it.I.was I okay?"  
  
Spike felt a twisting in his chest as he drew her near. "Buffy, luv." He held her there in his embrace, her head resting on his shoulder while he gathered his words. How could she not know? "You were wonderful. It was beautiful. Thank you for letting me be your first."  
  
'My first. My only.' Buffy thought, but knew Will didn't want to hear those words from her just yet. She sighed and burrowed deeper into his arms. It had been wonderful. At least for her, although it could have something to do with the fact that she'd already fallen in love with him. She'd known it that day in her room, when he'd come up to apologize and ended up kissing her breathless.  
  
"Thank you, Will; for making it so special. I can't even describe how I felt, how *you* made me feel. I thought I could." She turned slightly to place a kiss on his chest. "I thought I'd be able to remember every detail, every step. But I can't. Everything's jumbled. I couldn't think last night; I could only feel. I felt you, and you swept me away." She sighed again, the puff of air tickling Spike's cool skin.  
  
"I'm glad luv. That's as it should be." Spike's hands began a leisurely journey up and down Buffy's spine, making her skin tingle.  
  
"Hmmm?" Buffy tried to pay attention.  
  
Spike's mouth descended to play with the short hairs at the nape of her neck. His tongue peeking out to taste here and there.  
  
"I can't think when you do that." Buffy complained.  
  
"Thinking is overrated luv." Spike answered without pausing his ministrations. He thrust his hips forward, letting her know what her earlier speech had wrought.  
  
She groaned at the feeling of his hardness against her, and echoed it with her own moist reaction. Spike's hand reached down to encounter wet heat, his throat emitting a low growl. "So ready for me luv." He slathered open mouthed kisses up and down her throat. He reversed their positions so that she was beneath him his erection nestled comfortably in the vee of her legs.  
  
At the touch of their groins together, Buffy arched up searching for more contact. Her breasts only inches from Spike's lips, he tasted her. Illiciting a strangled groan when his mouth wrapped around her hard nipple, he laved the sensitive flesh with his tongue. Unable to control himself, he bit down then drew the tip of his tongue over the captured nub.  
  
Buffy moaned her hands coming around to cup Will's bottom. She pulled him forward, with a whispered plea. "Will, now. Please!"  
  
He entered her, the heat wrapping itself around his turgid flesh. He buried his face in her neck, breathing in her scent and tasting the thin sheen of sweat covering her skin. They moved together, until he felt her reach her peak. Her walls fluttering around him. "Buffy!" The name was ripped from him. And then he was following her into oblivion.  
  
***  
  
Buffy closed the door behind Will, as he stepped out to return to his own suite. They would be seeing each other again in only a few short hours having made plans for dinner and a night out.  
  
Dazed, she sat on the small couch in the main room, her eyes darting around unfocused. They had made love. Will had made love with her. And for her it was love, but what of him? She knew that he enjoyed sleeping with her. But was that all it was to him?  
  
A determined look swept across Buffy's face, unbeknownst to an unsuspecting Will. And so what if it was only sex to him? He cared for her, at least a little. And maybe, if she played her cards right she could change that. Maybe it wasn't too much to hope that he could love her one day. It was a gamble she knew. One with a large stake. But what the hell? She was on a winning streak. 


	14. A Night on the Town

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Joss owns it all damn him!  
  
Okay, I went ahead and did another chapter. Enjoy!  
  
***  
  
Chapter 14 - A Night on the Town  
  
Buffy was standing in the lobby wearing a new emerald green dress she'd picked up while shopping with Joyce the other day. It was held together with thin spaghetti straps, but came with a glittery jacket that Buffy now wore. She was humming softly as she swept her eyes across the room looking for Will.  
  
"Well, good evening Buffy!" Joyce greeted her. "Haven't seen you outside of your room for a few days." Joyce took in Buffy's appearance, the new dress, the makeup, and the elegant upsweep of her hair. "Are you celebrating something?"  
  
Buffy blushed. She couldn't very well tell Joyce what had happened between William and her. "Uhm.just waiting for Will. He promised to take me out tonight."  
  
Joyce noticed the stain to Buffy's cheeks but did not comment on it. Inwardly she smiled. "Oh? Where are you two heading?"  
  
"Sorry to say mum, but there's more to Vegas than just the Crypt," Spike came up wrapping his arms around Buffy's waist as he answered his mother's question. "Hello luv," he dropped a quick kiss on Buffy's head. "You look beautiful."  
  
The blush darkened as Buffy ducked her head shyly. "Thank you."  
  
Joyce watched the couple's interaction with interest. It was obvious that something had shifted in the relationship. She bit her tongue to keep from voicing her thoughts on *what* exactly had shifted.  
  
"Shall we go luv?" Spike asked, releasing Buffy's waist to take hold of her hand. He nodded farewell to his mum on the way out.  
  
"Have fun you two!" Joyce called after them. She couldn't wait to meet Rupert for dinner and let him know of the latest developments.  
  
***  
  
They were standing in front of the Stratosphere Hotel where the larger than life signs of the tower attractions were brightly lit for display. "You said you wanted some excitement." Spike let his voice trail off, but let her see the challenge in his eyes.  
  
"Uhm." Buffy chewed her lip nervously. She'd seen the challenge and wasn't about to back down. "Okay."  
  
So far Buffy had been amazed at the things they'd seen. Since she'd arrived in Vegas she'd basically confined herself to the Crypt. Will was showing her all the amazing things there were to see in Vegas. He'd started with downtown where all the lights had been strewn and there had even been street performers! Now they were headed for the ride of their lives at the top of the Stratosphere Hotel!  
  
They got into a car together, Buffy shooting nervous glances around her. "Are you sure this is safe?"  
  
Spike chuckled, and winked at her. "Almost everybody who gets on gets off again. The odds are good."  
  
"I've never been on a roller coaster before." Buffy explained.  
  
"I know luv. Just another first you let me share with you." This comment was accompanied by the clasp of his hand to hers. Lifting it, Spike kissed the palm. "Thank you."  
  
When the car started to move Spike kept her hand in his. Buffy buried her face in his shoulder, anxious for the first drop. Spike turned to watch her, waiting for the right moment. The car was still climbing the first hill when Spike reached over and placed his free hand on Buffy's cheek. She looked up at him a question in her eyes. "I want to kiss you," he stated quietly.  
  
"Alright," Buffy's look was slightly dazed, her cheeks flushed from the excitement, "but you could have done *that* on the ground."  
  
She moved toward him, but Spike halted her press forward. "Not yet," and then he waited.  
  
Buffy forgot where they were, staring into Will's endless eyes. The clickety-clack of the car moving up the track wasn't able to distract her. A brief flash of fear stabbed with excitement curled in her stomach when she felt the first gentle tug of gravity as they crested the top of the hill. And at that moment, Spike struck, his lips clashing down onto hers.  
  
Buffy reeled at the sensations. Her stomach was dropping left and right, as Spike explored her mouth with intensity. The exhilaration of the ride, coupled with the feelings Will was stirring in her left Buffy breathless.  
  
Spike plundered her. He'd wanted to do this almost since the moment they met. He'd wanted her. With each twist and turn she clung to him, the waves of fear and arousal washing over him with force. Yes, he'd wanted this. Wanted her complete surrender. And she gave it to him.  
  
The car pulled to a stop and Spike pulled away from her. "God!" The word exploded out of her mouth. "That was incredible." Her grin was brilliant, lighting her whole face. "Can we do it again?"  
  
"Oh yeah," was Spike's only reply.  
  
***  
  
They walked along the street together, hand in hand. "That was amazing! But I don't think I'll be able to walk straight for hours!" She grinned up at him.  
  
"That was all part of my evil plan," Spike smirked. "Now you'll just have to lean on me." His arm wound it's way around her waist, holding her close.  
  
They walked for a few minutes in companionable silence until Spike asked, "Well what would you like to do now luv?"  
  
Buffy look up at him with impish eyes. "Well.I've never seen an exotic dancer." She quirked an eyebrow at him.  
  
"And what else would you like to do?"  
  
"Oh Will! I just wonder what it would be like, you know? Those women dancing around those poles." She batted her eyes at him.  
  
"No." He shook his head in grim determination. "I'm not taking you to a strip club."  
  
Fifteen minutes later they found themselves standing in front of the Gentleman's Club. Spike was still shaking his head. "Ten minutes. And you will not talk while we are in there." Buffy flashed him another smile before walking in.  
  
***  
  
They strolled into Spike's office Buffy talking a mile a minute. "They were so flexible! And the muscle control.they must practice extensively to be able to do that with those poles."  
  
"I still can't believe I let you talk me into taking you there."  
  
"Who would've thought it?" Buffy asked as she took a seat in one of his leather chairs.  
  
"Not me." Spike shook his head at her.  
  
"No. I mean, who would've thought that beneath all that ruggedly suave exterior William Spike Giles was really an old fuddy-duddy."  
  
"Fuddy-duddy?" Spike's scarred eyebrow was lifted almost to his hairline. He wasn't sure whether he should be amused or insulted. "Anyone who uses the expression fuddy-duddy automatically assumes fuddy-duddy status."  
  
Buffy frowned at him. "I've never heard that."  
  
"I'm sure it's written down somewhere." Spike assured her, stepping over to his mini-fridge he pulled out a bottle of champagne and two glasses. "Champagne luv?"  
  
"There's always room for champagne." Buffy laughed. "I can't believe I can say that. It's like one big dream." She took the glass from him, kissing him on the cheek in the process. "Thank you. This has been the most incredibly day of my life. And I've had some pretty incredible days since arriving here."  
  
"Here's to making sure they only get better from here." Spike tinkled their glasses together for the toast, then turned toward his monitors automatically sweeping for any trouble there.  
  
"What do you look for when you watch those?" Buffy asked curiously.  
  
"Different things. Trouble, scams, tells."  
  
"Tells?"  
  
"Everybody has them. Little gestures, nervous habits. Like the way you chew your bottom lip when you're worried or upset." He turned to her, staring at said bottom lip.  
  
"Oh. Or the way you clench you flatten your palms against your pants when you're frustrated, so you don't end up punching someone?" She asked.  
  
Spike's brow raised again. "That's good." He was impressed.  
  
"What do you do if you catch someone cheating?"  
  
"Show them the door," Spike explained.  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"They don't walk out with our money," Spike's voice had gone cold.  
  
"I bet they don't," Buffy murmured.  
  
"We try to keep things as clean as possible. The cameras, the pit bosses they help keep things honest. But to be honest the house always has the upper hand. It's not hard to win here, but odds are you won't keep it for long."  
  
"Because you want to keep playing?"  
  
"And the longer you play, the more chance you'll lose."  
  
"But it's worth it. If you play and enjoy yourself, it's worth it whether you lose or not. As long as it's made you happy," Buffy answered.  
  
"As long as you know what you're risking. As long as you can afford to lose your bet." Spike's words were an echo of the ones he'd said days ago. And Buffy knew they were no longer talking about the table games.  
  
"But that's just part of the draw. The danger that you might lose balances out the thrill of winning." Buffy sighed as he drew closer. "And once you've got a taste for it, you just keep coming back for more." They were closer now, standing only inches apart.  
  
"And why stop at just a taste?" Spike's hands came up to Buffy's shoulders. "Take off your jacket."  
  
"But we're in your office," Buffy protested weakly.  
  
The smile he gave her was predatory and dangerous. Buffy shuddered. "I wanted you here, that first day you walked in. And now I'll have you here. Take of your jacket."  
  
The jacket fell lifeless to the ground, leaving the skin of Buffy's arms pimpled in goose flesh. When she realized that she was chewing her bottom lip, she stopped and grinned sheepishly at him.  
  
Spike's smile was still there, his eyes flashing sparks of ice. "I like knowing I make you a littler nervous. That you're a little afraid, but that you'll melt when I touch you." He moved even closer, his lips ghosting of her newly revealed skin. His hands came up to release in the pins in her hair, before moving over the silky material of her dress. "What have you got under there Buffy?"  
  
"Hardly anything." She gulped slightly, thinking of the small scrap of material she had on underneath.  
  
Spike's body shuddered at the thought, his mouth crashing onto hers to take her in a fierce kiss. When he pulled away he was breathing harshly his eyes were dilated and his skin flushed with arousal. "I don't think I can be gentle this time Buffy. Will you risk it?"  
  
Unable to speak, she only nodded. And then he was upon her. His hands sifted through her loosened hair, his mouth wandered over her heated skin. He pulled her down until they were both on the floor, desperately he reached to undo her dress, letting the sheer material fall.  
  
Buffy's own hands were busy, pulling at the dinner jacket Will wore, and then working on the button to his trousers. Soon they were both gloriously naked. The feeling that they were doing something naughty, being together here, on the floor in his office made Buffy's whole body sing with passion.  
  
He kissed and nipped whatever skin was exposed to him. Whatever he could get his lips on, his hands to touch. Buffy was mewling and writing beneath him. Her whole body relaxed, taut only with desire and heat. Her head lolled back as she gave in to the sensations. Spike automatically cushioned her neck with his hand, bringing her back up so that he could plunder her mouth. "Stay with me." He whispered to her mesmerized form. And then he was kissing her again.  
  
Buffy felt Will reverse their positions, so that he was laying on the floor beneath her. He pulled at her until she was above him straddling him with her lithe body. "Take what you want." He demanded, and then he was guiding her toward him. She lowered herself slowly feeling every inch enter her quivering form. She felt an incredible sweep of power at the fact that she could control their lovemaking. That he had given that to her.  
  
They thrust together. Spike's hands wandered from her breasts to her hips and back again, seemingly unable to stay still. She felt as his grip tightened, as he struggled for control, waiting, waiting until she was ready. When her climax hit she cried out, her back bowed and she nearly collapsed on top of him. Before she could, he'd rolled them over. He thrust himself into her, losing all control. He plunged into her body, his blood pumping furiously, his heart pounding. Finally he found his release pouring himself into her, his body, his mind, his soul. 


	15. An Unexpected Phone Call

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Joss owns it all damn him!  
  
Sorry for the long delay in updates. Chapter 16 should be coming soon. Before the end of the week at least.  
  
Thanks for the reviews, please keep them up and keep my spirits high!  
  
***  
  
Chapter 15 - An Unexpected Phone Call  
  
Buffy was busy rearranging the furniture in her suite when her phone rang. She had just placed the comfy couch back in its original position perpendicular to the bar when she heard the shrill cry. Smiling she reached for the receiver hoping it would be Spike on the other end.  
  
"Hello?" Her voice was a bit breathless from her earlier exertions, but the smile she sported was clear in her greeting.  
  
"What's got you so worked up girl?" The voice on the other end boomed.  
  
Buffy's smiled widened. "Mr. Giles!" She got comfortable on the couch, settling down Indian style before continuing, "how are you?"  
  
"Fine lass, fine! And what have you been up to?" The voice sounded slightly amused.  
  
"Oh!" Buffy colored wondering at the tone of Giles' voice. "Just moving some furniture."  
  
"Aye. And is my grandson there helping you 'move furniture'?" Giles was definitely hinting at something. Buffy's blush deepened.  
  
"No. He's working, probably in his office. Were you looking for him?"  
  
"No lass, I was calling for you. Just thought I'd ask after him is all. Never know what's happening with that infernal boy, always too busy to call his grandmum. She worries you know," Giles tried to insist. Buffy just grinned, having heard this lament several times during Giles' stay at the hotel.  
  
"What were you calling to speak with me about?" Buffy asked after a moment.  
  
"Oh," Giles' tone was solemn. "I thought I ought to let you know I lost everything in a leverage buyout."  
  
"Everything?" The word was a whisper.  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry."  
  
Buffy couldn't breathe. And then she was breathing too much. She sat abruptly hoping to lessen the fall if she ended up fainting.  
  
"Buffy! Buffy!" She heard Giles calling her name from far away. "I was just joking child." He was chuckling loudly.  
  
"Joking?" It seemed all she could do was parrot his words.  
  
"Yes. Actually I called to let you know we've made some money. Or I should say you've made some money. You should go out and buy yourself something pretty." She could hear him smiling through the phone.  
  
"You've made money? Already?" Buffy's voice was still faint just barely above a whisper.  
  
"Yes, nothing big just a quick fifty. We're just getting our feet wet." Giles answered.  
  
"Oh." She should be happy but she felt slightly disappointed. "Well, I can get a nice pair of earrings for $50 dollars - " she began but was quickly cut-off.  
  
"Fifty thousand!" The voice was once again roaring with mirth.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Oh indeed. Goodness lass, you sound the same when you've made money as you do when you think you've lost it!" He chuckled again. "That shows a strong constitution. Shows a lot of mettle, a lot of nerve."  
  
"I don't know about the mettle. But I definitely feel a lot of nerves." Buffy answered, rubbing at the butterflies in her stomach.  
  
"You've got those aplenty that's for sure!" She could tell he was smiling again. "Now go out and get yourself a nice trinket."  
  
"Yes sir!" She answered smartly. Before he could hang up Buffy steeled herself to ask, "Giles?"  
  
"Yes lass?"  
  
"Spike said...well...he said that you might have been trying to..." She chewed at her bottom lip absently. "He said that you thought I might suit him. You know...and that he was afraid you might be putting ideas in my head..."  
  
"What?" Giles voice was full of innocent rebuke. "When have I ever tried to interfere? Have I said anything to you lass? Have I tried to push you his way? No! I was just enjoying a pleasant visit with my grandson and this is what I get?"  
  
"No...that is...I'm sorry." Buffy was chagrined. "I didn't meant to cause any trouble. Of course you wouldn't think that, I mean...I'm just...I..."  
  
"Now you stop that young lady! Of course you'd suit him! I was just saying that I'm not the type of busybody to interfere in something like that! Wherever do these children get their ideas?"  
  
The corners of Buffy's mouth lifted slightly. "So you do think, maybe we might be a match for each other?" She asked tentatively.  
  
"I think you'd suit each other just fine." Giles voice turned conspiratorial, "are you setting your sights on my boy?"  
  
Buffy blushed once more. "I...well...yes."  
  
"Good!"  
  
"I..." Buffy hesitated only a moment. "I think I might already be in love with him."  
  
Giles gave a silent whoop at her quiet statement. "Well lass, the boy would be stupid to turn a woman like you away. And Giles men are definitely not stupid."  
  
"Thank you Giles." Buffy felt buoyed by the encouragement.  
  
"You're welcome Buffy. Now go out and treat yourself to something beautiful."  
  
"I will." She was grinning again. "I will."  
  
***  
  
Buffy was bouncing with excitement. When she'd left her suite earlier she'd decided that she didn't need anymore jewelry or new dresses, but there was something she was sorely in need of, a new studio.  
  
She'd found the perfect location. And the perfect place. It used to be an old furniture warehouse store. Not too big, but just the right size. She'd have to renovate a few things; rewire the lighting, put in a few mirrors, and clear out a lot of junk. But those were all things that would just make the place that much more hers.  
  
At first she wanted to tell Spike right away, she'd almost gone straight up to his office when she'd gotten back, but then she thought better of it. The place wasn't hers yet, she still had to put in a bid and she wouldn't know for sure if it had been accepted for at least a few days. So she decided to wait until everything was official before she broke the news.  
  
When the elevator dinged alerting her that she had reached her floor, she stepped out with a skip. She let out a yelp when she felt strong hands grab hold of her. With practiced grace she stepped back using her assailant's own momentum to knock him off balance. Pivoting sideways she grabbed hold of the wrist closest to her, only then realizing who it was that had a hold of her.  
  
"Where 'ave you been?" She noticed how Will's accent grew thicker when he was upset, though why he should be upset was a puzzle to her.  
  
"I went exploring. I wanted to see the town." She answered, stepping further back and away from his grabbing hands. She had a feeling that if he still had hold of her he'd be shaking her back and forth roughly.  
  
Spike took a few moments to calm himself. He'd grown slightly panicked when he'd come looking for her and hadn't been able to find her anywhere in the hotel. He almost couldn't admit the depth of his relief when he'd seen her step off the elevator.  
  
"You should have told me you wanted to go out, I would have taken you." He tried to steady his breathing. Why should he react so intensely?  
  
"I knew you were busy."  
  
"Not too busy." His hand was up cupping her cheek and warming it. He stared into her eyes for a moment before leaning down and pressing their lips together. He nibbled at her bottom lip causing it to redden and puff before pulling away. "In fact my parents have kicked me out for the night. They told me to go out and relax for a bit." He grabbed her hand and walked her back to her suite. "Why don't you go and get changed. We'll have a bite and go for that drive grandda wanted us to take." He kissed her cheek this time his hand lingered in hers as he stepped away. "I'll be back up in 30 minutes." And then he was walking away, stepping into the elevator, a smirk on his lips as the doors slid shut.  
  
Buffy closed her eyes, savoring the flavor of the intimate moment they'd just shared. Had he been worried about her? It was a small thing, but it made her heart soar. Maybe her hand wasn't as bad as she'd first feared. Maybe she actually stood a chance at taking the pot. If only he'd call her bet. 


	16. A Date in the Desert

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Joss owns it all damn him!  
  
Don't hurt me! I promise a happy ending, eventually...  
  
***  
  
Chapter 16 - A Date in the Desert  
  
The air was warm and dry, the wind whipping Buffy's hair around her face. She inhaled deeply taking in the scents of the desert as they drove through the silent scenery, cacti and tumbleweeds speckling the area. The sky was just turning a dusky rose, the sun setting slowly in the West.  
  
She turned to study the man beside her. His face was set in an unreadable mask, though she could tell he enjoyed the drive through the relaxed state of his shoulders. His hair stood still, curled at the ends through sheer will of gel. She smiled at the thought. He wore a blood red t-shirt and black jeans, while a waist length black leather jacket graced his shoulders. In short he was beautiful, though she thought he'd probably balk at the word. She'd turned back to the desert, taking in the sights that whizzed by.  
  
Spike had felt her studying him and suppressed a tiny shiver. He felt as her eyes roamed his body and ached for her hands to follow. What was it about this woman? About Buffy? He couldn't seem to get enough of her and yet, he knew that one day, he wouldn't have any of her. He frowned at the thought.  
  
When he felt her gaze turn to the miles of sand and rock, he let his own eyes wander. She was beautiful tonight, as always. Instead of the short summer dresses she'd been wearing, she'd opted for a white cropped top and a pair of cut-offs. Her slim legs seemed to go on forever, while the small expanse of skin he caught at her midsection had him half hard already.  
  
Abruptly he took a turn off on the road, taking them deeper into the desert. "Where are we going?" Buffy asked for the fiftieth time since they began, "Why won't you tell me?"  
  
"I told you luv. It's a surprise. Can't really describe it anyway, doesn't have a name. Just a place I know. A place I go; to think, to relax." Spike tried to explain. He didn't know why he wanted to take her there. Only that he knew she would love it as much as he did.  
  
The car slowed to a halt, sand and gravel crunching beneath the stilled tires. Spike smiled when he heard Buffy's gasp. He somehow felt...lighter...knowing that he'd been right. That she'd have the same reaction to this place that he'd always had.  
  
"Like it luv?" He whispered into the stillness.  
  
"It's beautiful."  
  
They both stepped out of the car together. Spike came around to the passenger side to grab hold of Buffy's hand. Buffy was in an awe inspired shock. Before them was a deep chasm. The walls were rugged and chipped, and it looked almost like a mini-Grand Canyon. She'd never been, but had seen pictures of course. And just beyond the edge of the chasm was the brilliant orange glow of the sunset.  
  
Spike led Buffy to small outcropping of rock. "Wait here." And then he turned back toward the car. She was still standing by the rocks watching the setting sun when Spike returned with the blanket and picnic basket. He spread the blanket on the larger of the two rock formations, and placed the basket on the smaller. "A convenient dining table," he gestured flashing her a wicked grin.  
  
She sat on the offered blanket, folding her legs beneath her and waited for him to join her. He sat to her left then reached over to the picnic basket and began spreading out their fare. It wasn't much, just some French bread, cheese, assorted fruit and a nice white wine. But it somehow seemed right, just like sitting here on this rock with him felt right. Buffy couldn't remember every being more comfortable or feeling more serene.  
  
The rock they sat on was smooth and had a small dip in its center, almost as if it were made for reclining and relaxing. Buffy took full advantage and spread herself languidly. At her movement Spike turned his eyes boring into hers as she stretched out on the outcropping. Buffy felt her cheeks warm, the color rising at Spike's heated look.  
  
Spike felt as if he'd been caught in a trap. Mesmerized by her he could do nothing else but reach toward her and pull her in. His arm wrapped around her waist and brought their bodies together. His lips crashed onto hers, his tongue forcing her mouth open. Buffy's quiet murmurs speared him on, and he let himself give in to the passion surging through him.  
  
While his tongue explored the moist cavern of her mouth, he let his hands wander the curves of her body. His fingers whispered over her skin making her tingle and arch into the touch. He let his hand come up and dive beneath her top until he felt the hard peak of her breast. The thin silk covering only heightened his arousal.  
  
"Will." The name was only a breathless whisper.  
  
"Luv." He kissed her once, twice. "Buffy I need you." He thrust his erection against her hip. "God, how I want you!" His lips left hers to explore the nape of her neck. His tongue trailed down her smooth skin leaving goosebumps in its wake.  
  
Spike's head was spinning. How was it that every time they were alone together he lost control? What was it about her that sent him reeling? Did it matter?  
  
Desperate now he tugged at the buttons of her cut-offs. Lowering the offending garment as quickly as possible he cupped her mound feeling the moist heat even through her lacy underwear. "Are you ready for me luv?" He slipped the material off letting his hand rub the smooth flesh of her inner thigh on the way back up.  
  
"Yes Will. Always." Buffy's eyes were closed, heat poured off her in waves. She wanted to cry and laugh and scream all at once. She felt like she was free falling through the air, the sensations overwhelming her. Was this what they meant? Was this what falling in love felt like?  
  
Spike took a moment to study his lover. She lay in a passionate sprawl across the stone bed. Her eyes closed, her cheeks red, and her lips swollen. Her hair was a rumpled halo around her head making her look like some sort of debauched angel. He felt something sharp twist inside him and then there was no more time for looking, no more time for thinking.  
  
Spike's own clothes were quickly disposed of. And as he entered her he dipped his head down to feather light kisses all over her face. When he was finally buried inside her he whispered, "Open your eyes luv." When she complied he touched his forehead to hers and began a slow steady rhythm.  
  
They made love slow and sweet, their eyes never leaving each other. In hers Spike saw something that made his gut wrench and his pace quicken. What he saw tore through him like a knife. She was in love with him. There was no denying it. She wore it openly, whether she knew it or not. And at once he felt his own heart expand and contract almost painfully.  
  
His eyes closed briefly. There was no denying it. He would have to give her up now. She loved him, yes. But she wasn't ever really given a choice was she? She'd never been anywhere, known anyone besides Trader's Corners and her pathetic excuse for an ex-fiance. He couldn't keep her for himself. She didn't belong here. She deserved better. She deserved a chance to find all those things she'd never known before.  
  
These thoughts flitted through his head even as he increased his speed and flew toward his climax. He made sure to bring her with him, his hand snaking down to the vee between her legs. She cried out her release only seconds before his own. And though his body was sated and full Spike's soul was left aching and wanting. 


	17. Just One More Night

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Joss owns it all damn him!  
  
Please believe in me, this will end with Spuffy happiness!  
  
***  
  
Chapter 17 - Just One More Night  
  
Spike drove back through the desert his thoughts of Buffy and the night they'd shared. He'd never had such a rush of feeling overwhelm him during love making before, and he wasn't quite sure how to react to it. His first instinct was to deny it.  
  
After all, they had only just met. And even if he did have stronger feelings for her than he'd originally thought, there was still no way for him to reasonably give in to them. He had no right to keep her here, in Vegas, with him. She deserved the whole picture, the husband, the house, and the kids. What could he give her? A casino full of money hungry gamblers? No. He couldn't. He wouldn't. Even if she thought she was in love with him.  
  
He regretted ever touching her. Oh, not because he hadn't wanted to, or because he hadn't love every minute. But because it would only make it that much harder for him. He wanted her even now, only hours after they'd made love. Spike closed his eyes and sighed. Gods how he wanted her.  
  
Opening his eyes once more he stared at the long stretch of road ahead. He would have to give her up soon, he knew, but he wanted just a little more time, just one more night. He rubbed at his chest, an unfamiliar ache seeping through his skin.  
  
***  
  
Buffy woke the next morning so full of joy she thought she'd burst. The night they'd spent in the desert could have been taken right from her dreams. The beauty of the land and the warmth of William's touch combined to make her whole body tingle and sigh.  
  
She hummed as she got herself ready for the day, smiling at her image in the mirror as she brushed out her hair. She could still feel Will's slender fingers combing through the strands as he kissed her last night. Closing her eyes, she sighed and let her love for him engulf her. Could he be falling in love with her too? She could only pray that he was.  
  
The things she saw in his eyes, and the gentle feel of his hands on her last night had to mean that he felt more than just physical attraction. She was naïve, she knew, but she couldn't imagine that he didn't care for her at least a little bit. And who knew if that caring could blossom in to love?  
  
Putting the finishing touches on her lip gloss, Buffy strolled out of her suite intent on spending the day enjoying life and the prospect of a new found love.  
  
***  
  
'What am I doing?' Spike thought as the door to Buffy's suite swung open. He should end this now, before he got any deeper, but the moment he saw her he knew that he'd need at least this one night before he let her go.  
  
She stood before him dressed in a black velvet cocktail gown that came to just above her knees. It was sleeveless, but she had topped it off with a sheer black scarf that she'd wrapped around her neck twice yet still hung down to brush against her calves. She spun for his approval and Spike was unable to keep his eyes from devouring her.  
  
She'd left her hair loose, but had curled it to give it some body. It framed her face in a soft halo that bounced as she spun. The soft colors she'd chosen for her makeup only accentuated the natural beauty she bore.  
  
Spike caught his breath. He felt himself grow hard at the sight of her. Growling he entered her room, shutting the door with a snap of his wrist. "Buffy," he groaned at as he reached for her.  
  
He kissed her hard, feeling desperate for want of her. In the back of his mind the thought that this would be their last night together drove him. "Let's not go out," he whispered between kisses. "I want to make love to you," his mouth trailed wetly down her throat. "I *need* to make love to you," his voice was filled with the urgency that drove him.  
  
"Yes, Will. Yes." She whispered back, letting him explore her body.  
  
He lifted her gently, cradling her slim body in his arms. Swiftly he carried her to the bedroom, laying her down on the silk sheets. He stood back and drank her in. Her mouth already swollen from his kisses, her eyes dazed with desire for him.  
  
Slowly he returned to her, his hands steeling out to undo the zip on the back of her dress. He lifted her to her knees, sliding the dress down her body, leaving her in nothing but a lacy black thong and her calf length scarf. His body twitched at the thought that she hadn't been wearing a bra and at the sight of her nearly nude form.  
  
He moved forward and took one of her hardened nipples in his mouth, suckling it gently. He teased her puckered flesh with his teeth and tongue, until she moaned and swayed toward him, her hands reaching up to grasp his head.  
  
The moment her fingers touched his scalp he lost control. Tearing his mouth away from her, his hand reached down and grasped the elastic band of her panties. Pulling hard he ripped the material from her body, leaving her shuddering and gasping at his aggressiveness.  
  
She kneeled before him now in only the sheer black fabric of her scarf. The material framed her body, the contrast bringing out the stark paleness of her skin where the sun had not been able to tan. She shivered at the intense look he used to peruse her naked flesh.  
  
Even as he stripped his own body bare Spike never took his eyes off her.  
  
Once he was free from any cloth barriers, Spike pounced. He maneuvered Buffy so that she was lying beneath him, his body encased by her naked thighs. Lowering himself he let their lips meet in a languid kiss, until the urgency once more built up into a frenzy, and he found himself shuddering at the need coursing through him.  
  
He entered her then, her name a moan escaping his lips, "Buffy." He felt her trembling beneath him; her hands coming up to roam across his back as she met him thrust for thrust. Her breath became ragged and she panted his name, "Will...oh...will!"  
  
He could feel the pressure building and knew it wouldn't be much longer. His body ached for release. Ached to fill her, marking her as his. Unknowingly he began chanting her name under his breath, "Buffy, Buffy, Buffy."  
  
When her climax hit, Spike was unprepared for the force of it. Her shudders became wild and she contracted almost painfully around him. The sensations nearly overwhelmed him, but they were nothing compared to hearing her cry out for him. Hearing her sharp intake of breath and the shout that escaped as she came, "Will, oh god! I love you!"  
  
The words washed through him, making him tremble and shake. He'd known it, but having her say it aloud made him feel giddy and fearful all at once. The thought of it...of having love...having *her* love caused his own orgasm to peak. The thrill of it rushed through him as he spilled inside her.  
  
Afterwards they lay together in quiet satiation. Their bodies tired and glinting with sweat, Spike wrapped an arm around Buffy and pulled her close. And in the afterglow of their lovemaking, Spike's heart wrenched. 


	18. Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Joss owns it all damn him!  
  
Okay I'm posting this unbeta'd since everyone's been clamoring for an update :) - no really, thanks for the reviews, much appreciated!  
  
I'm racketing up the angst a notch, but please believe me when I say this story will have a happy spuffy ending.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 18 - Dreams  
  
Buffy woke up the next morning alone in bed. She pulled the pillow next to her close and inhaled William's musky scent. She smiled at the reminder of her lover, and then smiled some more at the fact that she had a lover. Who would have thought that she would be living a high roller's life in Las Vegas, taking a lover, and building a whole new life?  
  
After her shower and quick breakfast provided by room service, Buffy sat down to skim the morning paper. Before she could get through the front page her phone was ringing and she jumped up to grab the receiver.  
  
"Hello?" She asked breathlessly, her features turning from curious to delighted, "Really?!" She managed to squeak out. "It's official?" Her head bobbed up and down at each new fact the caller announced. "When can I see it? Today?"  
  
After a few more happy words, Buffy dropped the receiver back into place. It was hers! The studio owner had accepted her offer and they would be going into escrow as soon as all the papers could be filed! She couldn't believe it. Spreading her arms wide she spun in a circle, smiling and laughing at the thought of once more having eager to learn students at her feet.  
  
The first thing she wanted to do was call Will and let him know the good news. She couldn't wait to share her happiness with someone. Who better than the man she was in love with? The real estate agent had told her she could pick up the keys that afternoon for a quick look through. Although the property wouldn't become hers officially until escrow closed, the current owner was fine with her doing a walk through to start compiling the things she would need for the renovation. She wanted Will to be there with her so that he could see the space she'd picked out.  
  
Quickly she dialed his office number and waited as the phone rang. His assistant picked up and greeted her with a warm, "Hello." Within a few seconds she was connected and Will's rich accent was filling her ear.  
  
"Spike here." The greeting was crisp as usual.  
  
"Hi Will!" Buffy couldn't contain her excitement.  
  
"Hello.Buffy." Spike's gut twisted at the sound of her voice. The pain in his chest grew inexorably at the thought that he couldn't allow himself the fantasy any longer. What could he say? How could he explain to her? Images of last night's love making assailed him as she continued to speak.  
  
"Could we have lunch today? I have a surprise to show you!" Buffy was exuberant, having no idea of Will's current internal dilemma.  
  
Spike came back to himself at the invitation. See her again? He couldn't, not if he expected to keep his hands off her. "Sorry, luv. I'm afraid I've got a busy day today. Won't be able to see you." There, he just had to ease in to it.  
  
"Oh."  
  
He could practically hear the pout in her voice and he had to check the impulse to make it better.  
  
"That's okay, I understand. What about dinner tonight?" She asked hopefully.  
  
Shaking his head Spike replied, "Sorry, luv. I'm afraid I've taken too much time off work already. I've got a lot to catch up on." Spike squeezed his eyes shut at the white lie.  
  
"Oh." Buffy's head was spinning. It was because of her that he'd been taking time off, so she couldn't be upset, could she? "That's okay. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Maybe." Spike's answer was noncommittal. "I'll call you."  
  
Buffy hung up the phone in a daze. Her high spirits having completely fled at the tone of the conversation she'd just shared with Will. He'd sounded so.indifferent.as if he could care less one way or the other when they would next see each other.  
  
Had she been so naïve to believe he might have had feelings for her? Or maybe she was just overreacting. He did have a lot of responsibilities and he had taken a lot of time off to be with her this past week. Maybe he really was just busy. She perked up slightly at the thought. She would just have to show him her new studio later, when he was free, that's all.  
  
For now she needed to get ready to see her new space. But she was still too excited and happy to go alone, she wanted to share her feelings with someone, so she once again dialed the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Joyce? It's Buffy. Are you busy this afternoon?"  
  
They arrived at the empty building just after 2 pm. They'd had a quick lunch at the buffet at the Crypt and then did a quick circuit of the shops before heading out. As they pulled up to the property Joyce gave out a low whistle.  
  
"Buffy, this is just perfect." They stepped out of the car at the same time, as Joyce continued to speak. "This is a great location, close to several suburban neighborhoods, and far enough from the strip that families wouldn't mind bringing their kids here." She turned to take a look at the building itself. "And it's so large! What a great space!"  
  
"It is wonderful, isn't it?" Buffy asked, her eyes wide and her face flushed. "It's twice the size of the studio I had in Trader's Corners, and the location is wonderful. I bet I'll have students knocking on my door before I even finish the renovations! It's like a dream come true."  
  
Joyce watched Buffy and couldn't help having some of the young woman's excitement rub off on her. "I'm sure you'll be a huge success!" Hooking arms they entered the building together.  
  
"I know it doesn't look like much from the inside. It's been abandoned for awhile. But I have the money to restore it, and it'll be perfect once I'm through with it." Buffy spoke in rush.  
  
"It's already perfect Buffy." Joyce answered. "Why didn't you invite William out to see it with us?" Joyce wondered absently, but her gaze focused sharply at the slight frown that marred Buffy's brow at the question.  
  
"Oh, I tried. He was too busy at the office." Buffy shrugged trying to appear nonchalant.  
  
Joyce's own smiled curved down for a moment. Will was busy, but she didn't think he was any busier than usual.  
  
"I'm so happy that you'll be staying in Vegas dear." Joyce walked over next to Buffy. "That means we'll be able to see each other whenever I visit." She gave the younger woman a quick hug. "And of course you'll always be welcome at the Atlantic City Crypt. As well as the Sunnydale Castle, as I'm sure Giles has told you!" Joyce smiled down at her.  
  
"Yes." Buffy laughed at Joyce's fervor. "I've fallen in love with the desert. I've also fallen in love with your family. So don't be surprised if I take you up on those offers!" Buffy smiled up at her.  
  
Joyce's expression turned suddenly serious, making Buffy gulp nervously. "Is that all you've fallen in love with?" The question was voiced quietly, Joyce's eyes never leaving Buffy's.  
  
They stared at each other for a moment. Buffy's eyes began to tear up before she answered in a barely audible whisper, "No."  
  
"Oh my dear." Joyce pulled Buffy into a warm hug. "Don't worry, everything will turn out beautifully. I know my son; he can be as stubborn as his father, but just like Rupert when he loves, he does it with his entire being."  
  
"I suppose that only matters if he's actually fallen in love." Buffy pulled away, sniffling quietly.  
  
"Like I said, I know my son. Things will work out, you'll see." Joyce reassured her.  
  
Buffy only nodded.  
  
***  
  
She was surrounded by beautiful women; long legs, and big breasts abounded. The music surged around her as the women lined up and began to kick, the sequins on what little clothing they wore sparkling under the stage lights. Buffy felt like a kitten in a den of lionesses. This was the kind of woman Will wanted. The kind of woman that could capture and *keep* his interest.  
  
Buffy twisted and turned in her sheets, her head thrashing on the soft pillow as the dream tormented her. A loud clap of thunder boomed outside her window and she shot out of bed her heart pounding furiously.  
  
Turning toward the window to acknowledge the rain, she fell back her head landing on the crumpled pillow, her breathing harsh. As her pulse calmed an icy determination came over her. Whether Will wanted her or not wouldn't change the course of events she'd put into place since arriving in Vegas. This *would* be her new home. She'd never go back to Trader's Corners. And if Will didn't want her; didn't love her? Well, her heart would mend wouldn't it? People didn't actually die of broken hearts did they? 


	19. A World Without

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Joss owns it all damn him!  
  
The Winning Hand has won two awards at the Feels like Heaven, Hurts like Hell award site (). The Cookie Dough Award (Best WIP). And The Sparkly Umbrella (Best Overall Pick by Natalie). Yay me!  
  
I was going to make this ch. longer, but decided to save the B/S confrontation for the next ch.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 19 - A World Without  
  
Spike stared at the figures on his screen, not really connecting thoughts to what blinked before him. With a disgusted sigh he pushed away from the desk and stood. Two days. He hadn't seen Buffy in two days, and it was driving him insane. What was he going to do for the rest of his life?  
  
He shook his head in reprimand. It didn't matter. It didn't matter what he felt, or what *he* needed. He was doing this for her. To make sure she go the life *she* deserved. Besides the feelings would pass soon enough. Wouldn't they?  
  
*ring*  
  
Spike lunged for the phone grateful for anything that would take his mind off the girl he was determined to keep a distance from. "Spike," his greeting was abrupt.  
  
"Hey Spike! How's it going?" Xander asked cheerily.  
  
"Hey Xan. 'S going." Spike grumbled back.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Is it the Crypt?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Your parents?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Giles?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You gonna use one word sentences this whole conversation?"  
  
"No."  
  
"O...k...a...y." Xander waited a beat.  
  
"Bloody Hell, Xan!"  
  
"Wanna talk about it?" Xander was hopeful although his friend wasn't usually known for many emotionally cathartic speeches.  
  
"No!"  
  
"O...k...a...y." Xander waited another beat. "So, how's Buffy?"  
  
"I said I don't want to talk about it." Spike spit out through gritted teeth.  
  
"Uhmmm," Xander muttered. "I didn't know we were?"  
  
"Just because I showed her around town, took her for a drive or two," Spike rubbed the back of his neck vigorously, "doesn't mean we have to spend every minute together does it?"  
  
"Uhmmm, no?" Xander hoped that was the right answer.  
  
"Too right!" Spike echoed the sentiment. "I never promised her anything. She shouldn't expect anything."  
  
"Does she expect something?" Xander asked tentatively.  
  
"How the bloody hell should I know?" Spike practically shouted into the phone. He was up and pacing as far as the phone cord would allow as he spoke to his friend. Finally he stopped and let out a large sigh. "It's just not right Xan. She doesn't belong here." The last was said in a defeated tone.  
  
"But you want her there?"  
  
"Doesn't matter what I want." Spike said softly. "She deserves better than that."  
  
"Better than what? A great guy?" Xan countered. "Someone who cares about here?"  
  
"Yes!" Spike was vehement. "She wants it all. She deserves it all, the house, the kids, everything! That means I'm not the guy for her."  
  
"Why? Why can't you be that guy? And are you even sure that's what she wants?" Xander asked.  
  
"Xan, you've known me for what? 10 - 15 years?" Spike asked, rubbing his closed eyes with thumb and forefinger. "Do you think I can be that guy? I haven't had a relationship that lasted longer than 5 weeks, let alone the 'til death do us part gig." He sighed wearily.  
  
"People change Spike." Xander answered.  
  
Spike was silent, contemplating Xander's words. Finally he decided to change the subject. "So, what did you ring for anyway?"  
  
"Oh, uhmmm...nothing." Xander hedged.  
  
"What's up Xan?"  
  
"Actually, I just called to check on Buffy." Xander finally blurted. "She wasn't in her room, so I thought I'd check with you. But obviously that was a bad choice."  
  
"She wasn't in her room?" Spike wondered where she'd gone to.  
  
"Well, she wasn't answering the phone at least."  
  
"Maybe she's with mum?" Spike offered.  
  
"I already tried there. Joyce hasn't seen her since breakfast."  
  
Spike was getting worried now. Where was she? "Did you page the Casino?" He asked, even as he scanned the monitors in front of him.  
  
"Yeah, she didn't answer. I'm sure she's just out shopping or checking out the strip." Xander replied.  
  
"Hmmm...yeah. I gotta go mate." Spike hung up without waiting for a reply.  
  
***  
  
"No Will, I'm sorry I don't know where she is." Joyce crossed her fingers behind her back. "I'm sure she'll be back soon." She wished Buffy hadn't made her promise not to let Will know where she'd gone. Maybe if he knew that she'd planned to stay long term, he wouldn't be so reticent about their relationship. For the life of her, Joyce could not figure out her wayward son.  
  
"What about da? Has he seen her?" Spike's brow was marred with worry. Where could she be? "You're sure she didn't say anything at breakfast?"  
  
"For someone whose been too busy to even say hello to her in the past two days, you seem to be overly concerned over her whereabouts." Joyce raised an inquiring eyebrow at him.  
  
Spike's head whipped around at that. "Did she say something?"  
  
"Only that you've been busy." Joyce shrugged.  
  
"I have." Spike resumed his pacing. "'Sides it's better this way."  
  
"Is it?"  
  
"Yeah." The one word answer came out in a whoosh of breath.  
  
"For her? Or for you?"  
  
"Where did you say da was again?"  
  
Joyce gave her son a compliant smile, letting her own question go, "I didn't. He said he had some business to take care of. He'll be back by dinner."  
  
"Hmmm...okay. I gotta go mum." He kissed Joyce on the cheek before walking rapidly out the door.  
  
***  
  
"What do you think Mr. Giles?" Buffy spun in a circle taking in her surroundings, while Rupert walked the room with her.  
  
"I think I told you to call me Rupert." He smiled at her to take the sting out. "And I also think that it's lovely."  
  
"I know I could probably afford some place bigger, but when I saw this house I knew it was the one for me." Buffy took in the desert view from the second story balcony they stood before, the bright sun shining through the glass doors. "It's even got a basement I can convert into a home studio!"  
  
"Yes, I imagine that's something you'd have to take into consideration." Rupert commented as he followed her back down the stairs. "I take it my son hasn't seen your soon to be residence yet either?"  
  
"No." Buffy's voice quieted. "He's been busy."  
  
"I suppose that's true." Rupert replied.  
  
"I'd like to show him though," Buffy continued absently. "I'd love for him to see the studio." Her voice was slightly wistful.  
  
"They're both excellent choices." Rupert assured her.  
  
"I hope so." Buffy sighed. She'd fallen in love with both buildings the moment she'd seen them. She'd also fallen hard for the desert. She knew that she'd be happy to live there the rest of her life. But if Will didn't want to be part of that life? Could she truly be happy here? Where he was?  
  
Rupert laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "He's a fool." He gave her a small squeeze. "Much like his old man." He smiled reassuringly. "He just hasn't learned to admit it." 


	20. Home is Where the Heart is

Chapter 20 - Home Is Where the Heart Is  
  
Buffy was chewing her bottom lip in thought as she entered her suite. Before she had a chance to let the door close behind her, she was wrapped up in cool arms. "Will?"  
  
He knew he shouldn't be here. It was the worse kind of breach of privacy to have entered her rooms without her permission, but he couldn't think of where else to go. She wasn't anywhere in the hotel. He thought that if he had any chance of seeing her he'd have to wait right here, in front of her door.  
  
"Where have you been?" The words came out harsher than he'd planned.  
  
"I was out." She answered slowly, confused over his obvious anger. "I thought you were busy today?"  
  
"I was," Spike let go of her and began to pace the room. "But Xan rang up to see if you needed anything and he couldn't find you. I checked all over the hotel, but couldn't find you. You hadn't said you were going out." He admonished her.  
  
Now Buffy was getting angry. "I didn't know I had to ask permission."  
  
"Of course you don't!" He snapped back at her. "It's just that, nobody knew where you were. Mum said you hadn't told her you were leaving either, and I couldn't find da."  
  
"Of course you're mother knew. I told her this morning at breakfast." Buffy answered without thinking. "And Rupert was with me."  
  
Spike's head whipped around to focus his gaze on her. "Mum knew? And da was with you?" His brow scrunched in thought. "Why didn't she tell me?"  
  
Buffy was chewing on her lip again. She'd forgotten that she'd asked Joyce not to tell Will because she'd wanted to tell him herself. She let out a deep sigh before answering, "I asked her not to."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I wanted to surprise you." She answered softly, turning her face away from him to hide her disappointment. "There are a lot of things I've wanted to tell you, but you've been busy."  
  
Spike's heart wrenched in his chest at the sad tone to Buffy's voice, but he steeled himself against it. "I have been busy," he softened his voice as he asked, "what did you want to surprise me with, luv?"  
  
Buffy's mood perked up at the inquiry. "Oh Will! It's wonderful! I've bought a new studio. I've missed having my own students. It needs some work, but that'll just make it all the more mine."  
  
Spike felt a stab of pain lance through him. "A new studio? I'm happy for you, luv."  
  
Buffy noticed Will's expression and her enthusiasm ebbed. "What's wrong Will?"  
  
"Nothing." He shook the feelings from his head. "We should have dinner, celebrate! You can tell me all your plans." He came up to stand beside her, his hand reaching up to cup her cheek. "We'll miss you."  
  
"Miss me?" Buffy was having trouble concentrating. This was the first time in days she'd been this close to Will.  
  
"Yes," Spike's voice was husky, from desire or dejection he wasn't sure. "When you leave."  
  
"Leave? I'm not going anywhere." Buffy was confused. "I mean, probably a few days up to the Sunnydale Castle. Giles wanted to go over some things with me regarding the purchases, but I'll be back."  
  
Spike's hand dropped abruptly. "There's no need for you to come back, Buffy." His eyes were a cold ice blue.  
  
"What? Of course there is. This is my home." What was going on?  
  
"You can't keep living in a high roller's suite, luv." Spike let out a false chuckle. "A high roller you're not."  
  
"Oh!" Buffy hadn't thought. Of course, he was running a business she couldn't keep using up all the privileges. "I'm sorry. I'll book another room when I get back. I didn't mean - "  
  
Spike cut her off again. "There's no reason for you to come back. The Crypt is *my* home, not yours. Why don't you find a place close to your new studio."  
  
"But that's what I've done!" Buffy was getting frustrated now. "It's just not ready yet. The realtor said a few weeks maybe."  
  
"You've bought a house?" Spike could feel the knife in his gut twisting.  
  
"Yes." Buffy answered tentatively. Will's moodswings were confusing her.  
  
"Then I don't understand why you insist on coming back to the Crypt?"  
  
"I told you it wasn't ready yet!"  
  
"I know that, luv." He reached out a hand to her shoulder. "Why don't you make the move after your trip to grandda's? Wouldn't it be easier then?"  
  
"I don't think it will be ready then. Besides the Crypt is the perfect location. It's in between the studio and the house, so I can drive back and forth to check the progress and - "  
  
"What?!" Spike was thrown. "You bought the house and the studio here? In Vegas?"  
  
"Yes." Buffy was confused again. Why was he so angry? And then it dawned on her. She felt the first crack in her heart as she whispered out the words. "You're not just kicking me out of the hotel, are you? You're kicking me out of your life."  
  
"Nobody's kicking you out of anything." Spike answered absently, still reeling from the news. "Buffy, what were you thinking of?"  
  
Buffy's anger snapped. "Myself! It's a new concept for me, and I like it!"  
  
"This isn't bloody monopoly. You don't just land on some property and make a 2 minute decision on whether to buy it or not!"  
  
"I'm not the idiot you think I am! I know how to buy property, and I've done it." Buffy answered hotly.  
  
"Buffy, this isn't the place for you, don't you understand? You have no business buying a house in Vegas."  
  
"Oh! You're insufferable." Buffy began to pace the room. "Do you think you own the whole city now?"  
  
"No, but - "  
  
"Well, don't worry. The desert is plenty big enough that you won't have to see me ever again. I didn't buy the house to get in your way. And I definitely didn't buy it so that I could keep chasing after a man that doesn't want anything to do with me." She whirled on him. "So you're safe, Mr. Giles. You won't have to worry about me. I'll book another hotel when I return."  
  
"Now wait a minute, I - "  
  
"No, you wait a minute, *Spike*," she spit his name out with venom. "Don't make this any worse than it already is. I'm grateful for all you've done for me, but I don't need placating. I fully intend to maintain a relationship with your parents, your family, and I don't want to put anyone in an awkward position." She strode to her door and opened it, waving him out. As he passed her and entered the hall she turned toward him. They locked gazes for a few moments.  
  
"You didn't have to do it this way Will. You hurt me and you didn't have to." The door closed before Spike could form an answer.  
  
***  
  
"So, we're agreed on the settlement then? And we've comped the rooms, and the boutique purchases? Have you setup the limo service for them tomorrow?" Rupert was watching his son carefully. "Will?"  
  
"Hmm?" Spike's mind was a million miles away. "The limo? Yes, yes. I've arranged for everything."  
  
"Good." Rupert stood and headed toward the small bar. He poured them each a scotch and then sat down across from his son. "Now, tell me what's on your mind."  
  
"Nothing." Spike answered before taking a swift swig of the drink.  
  
"You were never one for talking out your problems, were you? We always had to poke and prod before you'd tell us anything." Rupert sighed. "But in this case it isn't necessary. Problems with Buffy?"  
  
"No." Spike shook his head. "Yes." He shrugged. "No." He threw up his hands and stood. "I don't know."  
  
"What's happened?"  
  
"She bought a house for god's sake!"  
  
"Yes, I know. And a studio as well, I believe." Rupert answered calmly.  
  
"You knew?"  
  
"Of course. She took your mother to see the studio the day you were 'too busy' and she took me to see the house yesterday. They're both excellent purchases."  
  
"Why didn't you stop her?"  
  
"Why should I? She's perfectly within her rights to buy them, they're both in good locations and reasonably priced." Rupert shrugged.  
  
"Good locations! They're here! In Vegas!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"She doesn't belong here!"  
  
Rupert stood and made his way over to his son. He placed a warm hand on Spike's shoulder and asked, "What's the real problem here?"  
  
Spike only shook his head in silence.  
  
"Will, are you in love with her?"  
  
"That's not the point."  
  
"It's the only point that counts." Rupert replied.  
  
"I'm the wrong person for her. This is the wrong place. She'll see that soon enough."  
  
"Why? Why are you wrong for her?" Rupert eyed his son carefully. "I thought you quite complemented each other."  
  
"I run a casino. She's been sheltered her whole life. She'd never even been in a casino before she'd hit the jackpot! She wants a husband, children. I can't be that for her." Spike slumped forward in defeat, rubbing the back of his neck. "She's just starting to discover herself, her dreams, I can't interfere with that. She needs a chance to really figure out what her feelings are."  
  
"I think you underestimate her. I think she knows exactly what she wants and how she feels. But regardless, aren't your own feelings important?"  
  
"I've already given into my own feelings when I should have controlled them. She walked in here untouched, and I changed that. For my own selfish reasons, I couldn't stay away from her." Spike looked up at his father, guilt and shame streaking his face.  
  
"You're both consenting adults. You cannot punish yourself for being human."  
  
"She was dazzled. And I took advantage."  
  
"Will, Buffy is an extremely intelligent young woman. She wouldn't have *let* you take advantage of her." Rupert led his son back over toward the leather chair and sat him down. "Now, I think you're both old enough to make your own decisions. If you don't want her, that's a whole other matter."  
  
"I can't stop wanting her." The ache never left.  
  
"Wanting's easy. Loving's hard. The first time I saw your mother, I wanted her and never stopped. But when I realized I loved her? It terrified me. It still does sometimes." Rupert chuckled.  
  
"What? You make it look so easy."  
  
"You're seeing us as a matched set. But it wasn't always that way. When we met, I was an ex-con who'd gotten lucky. She was a spoiled heiress. Long odds on a pair like that Will."  
  
"You're saying I made a mistake." Spike dry washed his face with an open palm. "I'm not sure anymore."  
  
"There aren't any guarantees Will. Loving a woman is the biggest gamble of all. You either put up your bet or throw down your hand and leave the table. But if you keep leaving the table, you'll never give yourself the chance to win. So is Buffy the woman you want?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
"Yes." Admitting it was like lifting the bands that had been constricting his chest. His breath came easier and his heart sped up.  
  
"How badly did you bollocks this up?"  
  
"Pretty badly. She shut the door in my face." Spike winced at the memory.  
  
"It's probably going to take some fast talking to get her to open up again."  
  
"So I'll talk fast."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"Get her back." 


	21. The Chase Is On

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Joss owns it all damn him!  
  
Okay, can I just say I'm really tired of flamers? What is wrong with you people? If you don't like the story don't read it! And especially don't read *20* chapters into it and then take the time out to leave me nasty comments!  
  
Everyone else, please enjoy!  
  
***  
  
Chapter 21 - The Chase Is On  
  
Spike made two stops before heading up to Buffy's suite. He knew he'd hurt her and could just imagine her sitting up in her rooms alone and upset. He wanted to kick himself for having been so stupid and hurting Buffy in the process.  
  
By the time he got to her door he was loaded down with a large bouquet of red roses, a bundle of "I'm sorry" balloons, and a pair of small pearl earrings he'd seen in the shop and thought Buffy would like. His father had told him that there was no such thing as going overboard when apologizing to a woman, and he believed him.  
  
He freed one hand and pushed the small button that rang the bell. He waited but heard no sounds coming from the other side of the door. He pushed the button once more and then rapped on the door loudly. "Buffy, luv?" He expected to hear a "go away!" or something of the sort, but still nothing.  
  
So, now what? He wasn't going to make the same mistake and enter her suite without permission. But was she there and not answering? Or had she gone out? Where would she have gone? He knocked again hoping that she might feel some pity and open the door. When there was still no result, he sighed heavily and glanced up and down the corridor.  
  
He could wait here all night, he supposed, but didn't think that was prudent. If she was in the room, he'd probably *would* be waiting all night. And if she'd gone out, it would be better if he tried to track her down. He could start with his mum. She probably knew where Buffy was, and this time he would drag it out of her! With that thought, he tied the balloons and the flowers to her suite door, and then strode quickly to the elevator.  
  
***  
  
"What do you mean you don't know, mum?" Spike asked, desperate. "That's what you said last time, and you did bloody well know!"  
  
"Don't you raise your voice to me young man!" Joyce answered back. "When I make a promise to someone I keep it! And I'd like to think I've taught you the same thing."  
  
Spike dry washed his face and let out an exasperated breath. "I'm sorry mum. It's just that I've really messed this up, and I want to fix it before it's too late." He gave her soulful puppy dog eyes. "I need to get her back."  
  
"I know love." Joyce answered, giving the crown of her son's head a quick peck. "Everything will work out."  
  
"How do you know?" Spike asked. "Did she say anything to you? Have you seen her?"  
  
"She came by." Joyce nodded slowly.  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"Not much. I could tell there was something on her mind, but she didn't seem inclined to talk and I didn't want to push."  
  
"She didn't say anything about it?" Spike's heart was sinking. He knew Buffy, and the fact that she hadn't shared any of their recent argument with his mother did not seem like a good sign.  
  
"No. I'm sorry Will." Joyce bowed her head slightly.  
  
They spoke quietly for a few more minutes before Spike left his parents' suite dejected. He wandered back to his office, unsure now what his next step should be. When he opened the door he encountered his father studying the monitors eyeing the casino floor.  
  
"No luck I take it?" Rupert asked mildly.  
  
"No. She's not up in her rooms." Spike answered curtly, no energy left for pleasantries. Had the damage been too high? Was she out of his life permanently? Absently he rubbed at the ache in his chest.  
  
"No she isn't."  
  
His da's words penetrated the fog surrounding him and caused him to make an abrupt turn. "You know where she is?" Spike demanded.  
  
Rupert inclined his head, indicating monitor 3. Spike's brows drew together as he peered at the black and white screen. What he saw made his heart race and his anger flare. Buffy was there in the midst of a crowd blowing on dice, and wearing a triumphant grin.  
  
***  
  
When he arrived on the casino floor, Spike's anger had ebbed slightly. So she wasn't in her room sulking, why had he expected that? But when he got close enough to see her in full color another emotion washed through him and flooded his senses; pure, white hot, jealousy.  
  
She stood at the head of the craps table wrapped in the little red dress she'd worn their first night out. It clung to her body and left little to the imagination. She was laughing and smiling and every time she leaned over to throw the dice all the men surrounding her were gifted with a close view of her tight ass and smooth legs. Spike had no doubts that the other side of the table had an excellent view as well.  
  
He pushed through the crowd, now at least four men deep. He reached her just in time to see a man in his late forties pat her on the ass just before she rolled the dice again. He threw the man a scowl, then grabbed Buffy's elbow. "What the bloody hell are you doing?"  
  
"I'm kicking your ass!" Buffy answered without qualm.  
  
"Cash in," he demanded through gritted teeth.  
  
Buffy tried to pull her arm away, "No. I'm on a winning streak."  
  
Not allowing her escape, Spike leaned forward and grabbed her chips. He threw them forward and ordered the croupier to cash them in.  
  
"You can't keep me from playing!" Buffy yelled as he pulled her from the table.  
  
"Yes, I can. This is my casino. The house always has the edge." Spike answered calmly.  
  
"Fine! Then I'll take my business elsewhere. And I'll be sure to let everyone know that the Crypt can't handle a run of honest luck!" She pulled away now, spinning to face him head on.  
  
"Buffy, come upstairs with me. We have to talk."  
  
"No. We've talked enough already. My bags are already packed, I'm leaving in the morning."  
  
He grabbed for her arm again. "Buffy, please. I'm asking, please come upstairs with me. We need to talk about this."  
  
Buffy sighed and turned away. "There's nothing left to talk about. I told you, I won't bother you anymore. I'm leaving. I won't make a scene. Please," the last words were whispered out, and Spike could hear the tears that threatened in her husky voice, "please just leave me alone."  
  
"Okay, it's the hard way then, luv." Spike answered, moving forward and wrapping his arms around her waist. He lifted her and slung her over his shoulder. He began to walk back toward the elevator that would take them up to her penthouse.  
  
Buffy panicked. What was he doing? Why wouldn't he leave her alone? Wasn't breaking her heart enough for him? She couldn't take anymore of this. She couldn't take seeing him, being near him, and knowing that he didn't want her. The panic grew until she began to lash out physically just to get away.  
  
Spike was wary of Buffy's skill as a fighter, which was why he moved quickly to secure her into such an awkward position. It would be difficult for even her to maneuver out of it. "Buffy, luv, I just want to talk. We're both so stubborn I don't even know how.oomph!" His sentence was cut midway when the toe of one of Buffy's heels accidentally connected with a very sensitive spot. They both fell to the ground, Buffy rolling away as quickly as possible. Spike sat on the floor a bit dazed and gently cradled his abused dangly bits.  
  
"Will, please leave me alone." Buffy entreated one more time before dashing into the open elevator. The doors closed before Spike could even stand. He banged a closed fist on the door, and then turned around to slump against it. What now?  
  
Suddenly an idea came to him and his mouth twisted up in a grin. Pushing himself off the elevator doors he headed toward's his mum's suite.  
  
***  
  
Upstairs Buffy was frantically putting the last of her things in a carrying case. She wouldn't wait until tomorrow; she'd leave tonight. She *couldn't* see him again. Her last task before stepping out the door was a quick phone call.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Giles?" Buffy's voice was hesitant. "I'm sorry to call so late."  
  
"Buffy? What is it child?" Thomas asked, worry in his voice.  
  
"I know we'd planned my trip for the weekend, but do you think I could come tonight instead? I'd start the drive right now."  
  
"Now? But it's late, won't you be tired lass?" Thomas was no fool, he knew the child was running away from something, or someone. And he had a feeling he knew who that someone was.  
  
"No. I'll be fine, I promise. I just would like to get started. If that's okay with you?"  
  
"Sure, lass. You know you're welcome anytime. Just be careful."  
  
"I will. Thank you Giles!" Buffy thanked him earnestly before hanging up the phone and grabbing her bags.  
  
***  
  
"Thanks mum." Spike called as the door closed behind him. He knew his mum could help him, and now that he'd called the realtor all he had to do was find Buffy and convince her to go with him. He just had one more stop to make.  
  
He was in the Crypt's small jewelry store when the page rang out for him. He strode to the courtesy phone across the hall and picked up the line. He was immediately connected to a waiting phone call.  
  
"Spike."  
  
"Is that anyway to greet someone?"  
  
"Grandda? What are you doing calling this late? Is something wrong? Is it grandmum?" Spike asked with growing concern.  
  
"No, your grandmum's fine. I was actually calling to see if I could catch Buffy." Giles hid a grin behind his hand as he spoke.  
  
"Buffy? What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, she called me a few minutes earlier and asked if it would be okay if she came down early. I told her that would be fine but I'm worried about her making the long drive so late at night. I don't want her falling asleep and crashing." Giles stated innocently.  
  
"What?!" Buffy was leaving? Tonight? Without bothering to say goodbye he hung up the phone and raced toward the elevator. By the time he'd gotten to Buffy's door he already had his passkey out. Without hesitation he used the key and entered the suite.  
  
"Buffy?" He called as he sped from room to room. His heart sank as he noted the emptiness of each room, and the missing clothes from the closet. He sank onto the bed taking in the vacant aura permeating the penthouse.  
  
Buffy was gone. 


	22. On The Run

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Joss owns it all damn him!  
  
Only 1 more chapter, and possibly an epilogue left.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 22 - On the Run  
  
Buffy let the tears fall now. She was safely on her way out of town, her small car racing down the highway and out of Will's life. She had meant what she'd said to him. She didn't want to get in his way. She wasn't going to keep chasing after him, not when she knew how little he must care for her.  
  
She thought back to their first meeting. What a fool she must have looked! Fainting before they'd even said hello. She blushed remembering how she'd awoken, in nothing but a shirt and panties. Knowing that he'd been the one to undress her, and she hadn't even known his name yet!  
  
As she thought back through the days they'd spent together her heart lurched and broke just a bit more. How naïve and stupid he must have thought she was. Had it all been an act? Had he cared nothing for her at all? No, she couldn't believe that. He hadn't wanted to sleep with her. He'd told her before hand that he couldn't love her and he hadn't wanted to lead her on. It was her own fault that she hadn't believed him. He'd cared enough to not want to hurt her. Was it really his fault that he had?  
  
She swiped at the tears on her face, blinking her eyes to clear them enough to drive safely. Suddenly a car swerved around her, sending up a spray of dust and grime from the road. It sped past her and then quickly turned stopping in the middle of the road. Buffy slammed on her brakes jamming her wheel to the right, her heart trip-hammering in her chest at the near collision. Her breathing began to even out as she found herself safely on the side of the road.  
  
The fear that had been slowly ebbing kicked up a notch when she realized that the car she'd nearly hit was reversing and pulling in to the area just in front of her. Once the dust from the car's latest move had settled, Buffy gasped when she found Will standing in the beam of her headlights, anger evident on his face.  
  
Spike was breathing hard, his eyes cold and mouth thinned in an angry line. Once the shock of her absence had worn off Spike had taken action. He wasn't going to let her get away. He'd torn through the hotel jumped in his car and raced down the highway. There was only one highway she could have taken to his grandda's and Spike intended to catch her. He'd probably broken several laws and was surprised that he'd escaped being pulled over.  
  
Now that he stood here, watching her through the windshield his anger flared. She'd been running away. She wasn't even going to give him a chance to explain. She'd left without even a goodbye. He let the anger surge through him, replacing the crushing despair he'd felt earlier.  
  
Buffy stepped out of the car, her own anger rising. "Are you crazy? Are you trying to get me killed? What are you doing here?" The questions shot out of her mouth in rapid-fire succession.  
  
Spike's jaw clenched as he tried to control his anger, or was it fear that had him so rigid? Fear that he'd really lost his chance? "I told you we needed to talk. To straighten things out." He took a step forward, reaching toward her.  
  
"So you try to kill me?" She asked, exasperated, she stepped away from him. "I told you, there's nothing left to talk about."  
  
"Buffy, please, you don't understand." Spike tried to reach for her again, but she cringed away from his touch taking several steps backward.  
  
"See? That's the problem right there. You don't think I understand anything! You think I'm an idiot that doesn't know anything about the 'ways of the world'." She added air quotes to the last of her rant.  
  
"I don't think you're an idiot." Unable to help himself, Spike smiled. He loved the way Buffy looked when she was in full battle mode. Her eyes were sparkling, her cheeks were flushed, and he could see the warm puff of her breath in the desert's cold night air.  
  
"You're definition of naïve, seems to be the same as my definition for idiot!" She responded scowling at him. "But I'm smart enough to know when I'm not wanted. Smart enough to realize that you got tired of me and wanted to brush me off in the quickest way possible." Her voice had gotten quieter and quieter.  
  
"Tired of you?" Spike repeated in amazement. How could he ever get tired of her? She was a constant source of amazement to him. "Buffy, no - " His hand snaked through his hair in frustration. "Bollocks! Let me explain."  
  
"No need." She turned away. "You don't want me. I get it. Don't worry, I'm not going to drive off a cliff over it. I'm young, I'm rich, and you're not the only man in the world."  
  
"Just hold the bloody hell on!" Spike demanded.  
  
"No." She turned back to face him, their gazes locking. "You were the first. That doesn't mean you have to be the last."  
  
Spike flattened his palms against his trousers, his jaw clenched. The thought of Buffy with anyone other than him had rage coursing through his body and clouding his mind. Ridiculous when that had been one of the reasons he'd repeatedly told himself to let her go. She needed more experience. How could she know whether she loved him, when he was the only man she'd ever been with? But now that he was faced with the prospect it incensed him, terrified him, and nearly broke him. It was no longer an option he was willing to allow her.  
  
"Watch your step, Buffy."  
  
"I'm done watching my step. I'm going to stop looking before I leap. It's my decision. So far I've been landing on my feet. If one day I end up falling, it'll be my problem and no one else's."  
  
Fear made it's way up Spike's spine and he shivered. She was determined; he could see that. He was fast becoming afraid that he would have no ability to stop her.  
  
"You know damn well you're in love with me." He said that only thing he could think of.  
  
"Why because I slept with you? Please." Buffy tried for a derisive snort, but didn't think she quite pulled it off.  
  
He stepped up to her once again, this time not allowing her retreat. He grasped her around the wrist and pulled her close. "I know you. You wouldn't have slept with me otherwise." Their faces were only inches apart. She could feel the hot rush of his breath on her lips. "If I tasted you now, put my mouth on yours, you'd tell me without having to say the words."  
  
Defeated her gaze fell to the ground around their feet. Her heart cracked and crumbled in her chest. "You knew." She whispered. "You knew and you used it." She chewed at her bottom lip, determined to not let the tears fall.  
  
"Maybe I did. It's one of the things I've had to work out with myself. I've made a lot of mistakes, hurt you, because I couldn't get past it." Spike tried to explain.  
  
"Are you feeling guilty or angry Will?" She sighed wearily. "You broke my heart Will. I laid myself out for you, would have given you my heart on a platter. It wasn't even enough for you not to want it. You ignored it, and then you shoved it away. Shoved me away." The tears spilled hotly down her cheeks now. She wiped at them in angry haste.  
  
"I told myself I was doing it for you." His words sounded like a plea.  
  
"Oh." She sniffled. "How very considerate of you."  
  
He reached for her again, but she cringed away. He felt as if a knife was twisting its way through his guts. "Buffy, please look at me. I won't touch you," he swallowed hard, "just look at me, luv."  
  
She turned to face him, her cheeks glistening, and her nose red. "What do you want from me Will? You want me to tell you it's okay? That I don't hold it against you?" She clenched her fists by her side as she spoke, her voice getting louder. "Well, it's not okay! I'm *trying* not to hold it against you, but I don't understand. You didn't have to love me back," her voice broke just a little. "But you could have been kind."  
  
"Oh, Buffy, luv," Spike's own heart ached at the sound of despair in her voice. "If I'd trusted myself, my own feelings, we wouldn't even be having this conversation."  
  
Buffy tried to hold back the sob, but it broke loose and she gasped in air.  
  
"Luv, -"  
  
"Stop calling me that!" Buffy couldn't take much more. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? She wanted to wail. She wanted to run. She just wanted this to be over.  
  
"Buffy, 'm sorry. Let's not do this here." He pulled her toward him, this time without any resistance. Pushing her toward the passenger side of her car, he buckled her in before pulling out his cell phone. "Yeah, it's me. We're on our way."  
  
"Who did you call?" Buffy asked, perplexed.  
  
"You're realtor, lu -, pet." He answered as he buckled himself in.  
  
"What? Why? It's almost 1 in the morning."  
  
"I want to see your house."  
  
"Now?" She asked, incredulous.  
  
"Yes. Now."  
  
Buffy stared at his profile for a moment, studying his features, his quiet look of determination. She didn't understand what was happening, what he wanted from her. But she had a strange feeling that one way or another it would all be over soon. So she sat back, closed her eyes, and let Will take her for another leap. 


	23. Taking the Plunge

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Joss owns it all damn him!  
  
This is it folks. Hope you enjoyed!  
  
***  
  
Chapter 23 - Taking the Plunge  
  
They stopped in front of a house Buffy didn't recognize. So far the trip had been made in complete silence, furtive glances being exchanged every once in awhile. Buffy had sat sullenly in the passenger seat, wanting to convey just how much she resented the fact that Will had essentially kidnapped her. If she hadn't been hanging on to the last few shreds of her dignity she might just have demanded he pull over and let her walk back to the Strip on her own.  
  
She watched as Will stepped up to the front door and rang the bell. She wasn't exactly surprised when she saw her realtor, Laura, answer the door. They had a brief conversation before Laura handed Will a set of keys and said a polite goodnight. Buffy sighed inwardly as Will began the short walk back to the car.  
  
"Well you're obviously a very powerful man. Proud of yourself?" She asked as he took a seat behind the wheel.  
  
Spike remained silent, though he spared her a hard glance. Before he'd found out she'd gone, he'd had a hunch. He knew what he had to say to her, and that the Crypt wasn't the place to say it. Standing on the side of the road with her, he'd remembered his earlier plans and knew in his heart that they were right. He was glad that he'd made most of the arrangements before he'd embarked on the wild chase to stop his girl.  
  
Now, driving quietly down the road he marveled at the contrast of the still suburban street compared to the bright bustle of the Strip. Only a few minutes away there would be hordes of people walking along the streets the sounds of slot machines tinkling in the background. Here, on this quiet street, there weren't even any other cars in motion.  
  
Spike loved Vegas. He loved the desert, both for its beauty and its solitude. But he also loved the fact that he had a choice. He could spend any given night out on the tranquil sands just enjoying the peace or he could spend it in the midst of a crowd, laughing, gambling, and just generally being alive. He supposed he could understand how easily Buffy had found herself enchanted by the magic that made up Las Vegas. He was, in fact, supremely glad of it.  
  
He chuckled silently when he turned to catch her sulking in her seat. The bottom lip that he'd first noticed the day she'd fainted in his arms protruded in a sexy pout. And for a moment a stab of longing shook him, making him shudder. He remembered that night; he hadn't even known her name yet. He'd felt the first stirring of desire as he undressed her, though he'd ruthlessly suppressed it at the time.  
  
Spike glanced up as they arrived at the address he'd been given. The house wasn't overly large, just comfortable. From what he could see it stood two stories high, the outside painted a dusky rose, almost the color of a glowing sunset. There were a few sparse flowers sprinkling the front yard and bordering the meandering walkway that led to the front door. They said nothing as they made their way down that walk, until Spike reached into his pants pocket for the keys.  
  
"Ask me in," he demanded.  
  
"You've got the keys." Buffy bit pack.  
  
Fishing the ring out of his pocket, he handed them to her. "Ask me in."  
  
She debated on whether she should, or whether she should just march back to the car. In the end she took the keys, turning to place them in the keyhole. Maybe if she went along with whatever he had planned this night would finally end.  
  
"It's different at night." She mused aloud as she unlocked the door. "But just as beautiful."  
  
They walked into the foyer together, Buffy flipping the house lights until the hall and the sitting room were flooded. Buffy felt a pang in her chest. Just a day ago she'd been here, wishing he'd been with her. And now that they were, she only felt confused and anxious. Why had he brought her here?  
  
"It's quite large. A lot of space." Spike commented as they made their way through the hall, toward the back half of the house.  
  
"I've discovered I like a lot of space. Anyway, it won't seem quite as large once the furniture's all put in." Buffy answered, worrying her bottom lip as they trudged toward the kitchen.  
  
The kitchen was done in cheerful colors, peach walls, and white counters. There was a sliding glass door leading to a wooden deck with a western view of the desert. Spike could picture her there standing on the deck leaning against the railing while watching the sunset, the light framing her dainty figure. He could see her there, laughing, turning toward him with that pixie's grin on her face. Then the picture changed, shimmering until she was no longer standing alone. Instead she stood, smiling, while she bounced a baby with golden curls and hazel eyes on her hip. Spike's stomach dropped and he drew a deep breath in.  
  
Turning to her abruptly he asked, "Is this what you want?" His arms swept the room.  
  
Nodding she answered, "This is what I want."  
  
"There's a cellar?" He'd noticed the extra door in the kitchen.  
  
"Yes." Buffy wondered what they were doing there fervently wishing he'd get on with it.  
  
"I suppose you'll use it as a studio?" He raised a brow at her.  
  
"Yes." Buffy ached a little that he'd know as much.  
  
"You never did give me a demonstration."  
  
It was Buffy's turn to arch a brow. "We we're otherwise occupied. And then you were busy."  
  
Nodding absently, Spike ran his fingers roughly through his bleached hair. "Buffy, I'm sorry." He began. "I want you to know how glad I am for you. That you've gotten your studio, this house, everything. I'm sorry if I spoiled your fun."  
  
The chagrin he wore was genuine and Buffy found herself wanting to just let the whole thing go. "It doesn't matter."  
  
"But it does matter, luv."  
  
Oh, would he ever stop calling her that? Didn't he know that it hurt? She closed her eyes and turned away.  
  
Spike stepped up to her, grasping her arm he turned her until they were once again facing each other. "Let me explain, luv."  
  
Buffy squeezed her eyes shut and tried to step away. "Please," she whispered, "stop calling me that." She swallowed back a sob. She would not cry in front of him.  
  
He let her go but forced her to remain close. He waited until her eyes were open and he was sure she was focused on him before continuing. "You turned my world upside down, Buffy, the day you fell into my arms, literally." He smiled ruefully. "You were overwhelmed, and vulnerable." Spike stopped dry wash his face with an agitated hand. "And so bloody desirable I almost took you that first night!"  
  
He began to pace then, his long strides eating up the kitchen floor in front of her. "You were so tempting. But I'm good at resisting temptation that's why I'm so good at what I do. But I couldn't resist you." He sent a pleading look her way.  
  
Buffy shook her head. "You didn't seduce me. I wanted you too."  
  
"But it wasn't an even hand. You were inexperienced. I took what I wanted because I could, because I needed to. Even knowing that you wanted more, deserved more, I took you anyway, knowing that I wasn't prepared to give you anything." Spike's words came out harshly as he berated himself.  
  
"But you were honest from the beginning. I didn't go in blind. You told me before we were lovers that you didn't want marriage or love." Buffy answered, defending him without conscious thought. "That was the chance I took."  
  
Spike looked up, incredulous. "You gambled on changing my mind?"  
  
"The odds against you falling in love with me may have been long, but they weren't infinitesimal!" Buffy shouted, her anger back. "Giles thinks I'm perfect for you. So does your mother, and your father!"  
  
"You spoke to mum and da about us?" Spike asked.  
  
"I love your parents! Aren't I allowed to have someone to talk to?" Buffy asked, anger still radiating off her small frame.  
  
"Yes. No. That isn't the point. We're getting off the subject." Spike strode toward her, his hands waving in irritation. He stopped just shy of her and began again. "Pet, the way I saw things you needed time. You said yourself you'd never even been outside of Trader's Corners. I figured you'd do a little exploring, have fun, indulge yourself. Something you'd never been able to do before. Maybe gamble a little, spend some money, splurge on yourself. Discover sex."  
  
"What?! So was that all that was? You were tutoring me? How much more insulting can you get?" Buffy huffed out.  
  
"I'm not trying to be insulting. I'm trying to tell you what I thought, and that I was wrong."  
  
"You haven't even begun to say that you were wrong. Maybe you should start." Buffy gave him a menacing glare.  
  
"You've got a nasty streak, luv. Never noticed it before." Inwardly Spike was smirking at Buffy's sass.  
  
"I've been saving it up!" Buffy shot back her reply. "So the little country mouse comes to the big city and the clever city mouse gives her a little taste of sin, then shows her the door before she damns her soul to hell? Is that it?"  
  
"A long, wide nasty streak." Spike answered, shaking his head, his palms flat against the legs of his trousers. "You were alone and over your head."  
  
"So you thought you'd wade in and keep me floating just until my feet touched sand? Then what?"  
  
"Oh, bloody shut up!" Spike demanded, exasperated. "Nobody ever gave you a choice, Buffy. You've always had to play by somebody else's rules, until you got here. Since you've arrived you've had a hold of your life, making up your own rules as you went. How was I supposed to take that a way from you? How could I expect you to live at my hotel, wander my casino, and tie yourself to me? When you've never been with anybody else? I didn't want you to choose me just because you didn't know any better."  
  
"Big of you to make such a sacrifice. To decide that I didn't know any better and wasn't capable of making that kind of choice. Funny that you should treat me exactly the way you say everybody else has!" Buffy fumed at him.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry." Spike apologized quietly, knowing now how foolish he'd been.  
  
Buffy's hands shot out over the meager distance that separated them. Her palms flat against his chest, she pushed until he staggered back and cleared her path. "So am I." She began to march back toward the door.  
  
"We're not finished yet." Spike grabbed for her, grasping her elbow and pulling her to a stop.  
  
Buffy whirled on him. "What's the point?! Do you want a tour of the house now? Do you want us to pretend to be friends?" She threw up her hands in exasperation. "What are we doing here?"  
  
"I wanted to finish this here," Spike's arms swept the room. "Because it's not my place, it's yours." His eyes bored into hers. "The house always has the edge."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Confused now, she waited for his answer.  
  
"Da told me something today. Something I hadn't considered before. He said wanting was easy, but loving was terrifying. Buffy - " He wanted to sweep her in his arms then, but she looked so fragile that he was afraid he'd shatter her. "You terrify me. When I see you, luv, I'm scared senseless."  
  
"Don't do this. You're not playing fair." She hugged her arms tightly around herself, radiating misery and confusion.  
  
"That's what I tried to do, Buffy. I tried to play fair, but all I ended up doing was hurting you and making myself miserable. I'm playing a new hand now, and when the house has the edge I can't afford to play fair." She backed away from him, edging herself toward the door. "There's no point in running, I'll only come after you." And he did just that, grabbing onto her once more. "You brought this on yourself, Buffy. I would have let you go. I was prepared to let you go."  
  
When he pulled her close, she was trembling. He kissed her gently on the forehead. "You're shaking, luv." His kisses trailed down to her cheek and chin. "Scared?" He let himself indulge in one brief chaste kiss on the lips. "That must mean you still love me."  
  
"Stop!" She tried to push him away, but her arms felt weak and tired. "I don't want you feeling sorry for me." She nearly sobbed. "I don't - "  
  
Tired of words, he pulled her closer and let himself go. His lips landed atop hers and nearly devoured her. Buffy felt all the air whoosh out of her leaving her gasping for more. Her heart beat double time and slammed against her chest.  
  
"Is that what you think this is?" Spike asked, gasping for breath himself. He swooped down and took her lips once more. "Bloody hell, this dress drives me crazy!" Buffy hadn't had time to change her clothes before her hasty flight. Now as his hands wandered her exposed back Buffy shivered in to his touch. "I wanted to rip apart every guy that saw you in this flimsy thing tonight." Spike kissed her roughly this time. "I'll have to buy you a dozen more just like it." His hardness pressed against her thigh as he held her tightly to him.  
  
Buffy's mind was reeling. "You're not making any sense." She shook her head trying to clear her rampant thoughts. "What are you saying?"  
  
With a monumental effort he pulled away from her. Placing his hands on her cheeks he forced their eyes to meet. They stood together for several moments, just staring into each other. When his lips began to move, Buffy felt as if she'd entered a dream. "I love you."  
  
The pain in her chest twisted and churned until it became a bursting explosion of color and light. "You do?" She managed to whisper over the cacophony of her heartbeat.  
  
"I love everything about you, Buffy." He kissed the corner of her mouth, the crinkle of her brow, and the crown of her head. "And I was hoping you'd buck the odds and give me a second chance." His eyes pleaded with her.  
  
"I'm a big believer in second chances." She answered, her lips forming a tremulous smile.  
  
"I was counting on it, luv." He kissed her again, gently, smiling as her arms wove around his waist. "But you're going to have to let me move in here."  
  
"Here? You want to live in this house?"  
  
"Well, I assumed this is where you'd want to raise the kids." He answered the picture of her with a bright bouncing baby still firmly etched in his mind's eye.  
  
"Kids?"  
  
"You do want kids, don't you?" He asked, smirking at the look of adorable confusion on her face. When she nodded, he continued, "And I'm an old fashioned bloke. If we're going to have kids, you're going to have to marry me first."  
  
"Will." Buffy tried to say more, but all that would come was his name. She snuggled into his warm body, and waited for the feeling of euphoria to lift enough for coherency to return.  
  
"So what do you say, Buffy? Are you willing to risk it?" He smiled down at her, his blue eyes twinkling. "Do you want to take a gamble on us?"  
  
She waited a beat before answering, but when she saw his smile falter and his eyes dim she reassured him quickly. "It so happens I'm on a hot streak."  
  
He swept her into his arms, lifting her off the ground and twirling her until she was dizzy. "So I've heard." He laughed as he set her back down.  
  
Her feet landed on the plush living room carpet, her face flush, her hands still shaking. When Will dropped to his knee before her, she couldn't prevent the tears from rushing to her eyes.  
  
"Marry me, Buffy." He held out the ring to her. A beautiful sapphire ringed with tiny diamonds. It sparkled in the moonlight that shone through the front window. Carefully he took her trembling hand and pushed the ring on to her finger, kissing each dainty appendage afterward.  
  
Then he stood and kissed at the tears falling down Buffy's cheeks, making her laugh and cry at the same time. Silencing her with a kiss to her lips, Spike let his hands wander where they willed. Finding them unzipping the back of Buffy's dress didn't come as a surprise to either of them.  
  
The dress slid down, revealing goosebumped flesh. Spike caught his breath at the sight of her, eyes turned shyly downward. She made such an erotic picture, all bashful sexiness, he groaned.  
  
Ridiculously Buffy felt herself blushing. Will had seen her before, and had told her in more than just words that she was desirable. But now, after all they'd been through and everything they'd shared with each other tonight, she almost felt as if this was their first time together. She glanced at him through her lowered lashes. The desire-laden gaze he washed over her had her body heat rising by degrees.  
  
Naked, he lowered her to the ground, laying her as comfortably as possible. "Sorry, luv." He kissed her senseless. "Can't wait any longer. Know you deserve better, but..." Buffy didn't know when Will had taken off his own clothes, but he lay there against her, his cool skin flush against her overheated one.  
  
His lips feasted on her flesh, hungrily tasting her. He moaned at the first taste of her flavor on his tongue, cursing for having denied himself for so long. He pulled away to focus on her dazed expression. "Is this okay, luv?" He wanted her so badly he didn't know what he'd do if she said no. But her lips curved up in a seductive smile as she pulled his mouth back down to hers.  
  
He moved against her positioning himself between her silken thighs. When they finally came together, Spike's groan rumbled through his whole body causing a rippling tingle to surge through Buffy's. She arched into him and they were overcome with passion. They crashed together until neither of them could do anything but feel the other. And when they finally crested the peak together, neither had any breath left to speak.  
  
Hours, or days, later Buffy came back to consciousness snuggling into her new fiance. She smiled into his chest, wondering at the turn her life had taken. She'd started this journey hoping for a new life. She'd ended by finding a new love.  
  
"Love you." She whispered to him the first time she'd been able to say it aloud without fear or nervousness.  
  
"Mmm." He kissed the crown of her head, and tightened his arm around her waist. "Love you too. Always."  
  
Buffy's smile widened. Maybe she'd found a new life as well, a better life. Her life, no, *their* life, together.  
  
THE END 


End file.
